The Nightmare Before Love
by Boston Anonymous
Summary: Logan gets sucked into a Halloween world where Kendall is a werewolf who needs a human Logan's help with a particular Zombie. Now, if only Logan's real world Kendall was as into him as this werewolf was. Kogan
1. Nightmare: Begins

_**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.**_

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: boy x boy.**

**Note: Not part of "Loves Labour" Universe. A sequel based upon the _Big Time Halloween_ episode. So if you know of any aspects of the episode, like names or characterizations or just anything really, that I might have written wrong please let me know so I can update and change for future chapters! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>Big Time Rush!<em>

_Big Time Rush!_

_Big Time Rush!_

Logan peeked behind the curtain attached to the large stage he was currently hiding behind. He glanced out into the sea of young teenagers, more girls than boys, chanting the name of the band he belonged to.

As he scanned the various elated faces, he allowed himself to hope, just for a moment...

No. Nope. He was wrong. There she was. 6th row near the left. The blond haired girl who held the heart he longed to carry.

_Jo._

They were preforming an end of summer concert, featuring all the up and coming talent of L.A. Gustavo had somehow been able to nab them the closing number, a position solely reserved for the most likeliest to succeed out of the group of hopeful's that would perform this night.

Heaving a sigh he let the curtain close and turned back to the others behind him.

Carlos was in a tug of war with Gustavo and Kelly, refusing to let go of his beloved helmet. _"_Just this one concert? PLEASE!" He begged, refusing to let go.

James was practicing his singing face in the mirror, believing he needed to make sure he looked good for the girls no matter what note came out of his gorgeous mouth.

"Whose the hottest guy who can sing in A minor? You are! Yes you are." Logan had to look away in slight disgust when James started blowing kisses at his own reflection.

And Kendall. Kendall was away from the group, back against a wall, eyes glued to his iPhone with a frown adorning his adorable mouth. Kendall and Jo had _another_ one of their epic fights. Logan wasn't even sure what it was over, but it most likely was something stupid...as always.

Logan sighed and rubbed his sweaty hands against his jeans. Was he really the _only_ one who could see how terrible the two of them were together? They were just to much alike, and their similarities clashed to often and to hard, leaving them to damn stubborn to try and change _anything_.

But...it didn't matter. And Logan kept his mouth shut. He was biased, of course. Considering how much he wanted the green eyed boy to himself, he knew that it would be to selfish to butt in and try to end their destructive relationship with something as crazy as _common sense_. So, he simply kept his thoughts to himself, watching their relationship self-implode on its own. He truly wanted to do something to help his friend...but he knew he couldn't remain ambiguous when his feelings were so strong.

Also...those damn dreams he had been having lately weren't helping either.

Logan wasn't sure if it was the impending month of October, which meant Halloween-goodness, or if he has some subconscious thing for hairy guys...but his dreams lately have been so confusing to him, that they made his coming to term with his sexuality seem like a cakewalk.

His dreams were just...intimate...and well...unusual.

They all started out the same. Kendall and he were laying on a large checkered blanket, looking up at the night sky and admiring the millions of stars that were foreign to the L.A atmosphere.

And...they were also in the creepiest cemetery he had ever seen before. Loads of tomb stones were scattered all over the dead grass beneath them. And a heavy mist seemed to hang around them, but opened just enough where they were never cold and could see through it to watch the stars above.

They would always be chatting about something different each time. School, the band...each other.

Eventually things would get intimate. Kendall would normally make the first move. Brushing his hand against Logan's. Rubbing his leg against the others. Before Logan knew it, he would be covered by the long length of the blond boys body, but that was as far as it would ever go.

Kendall would look at him with such...longing. And Logan could never fathom why. He was dying for the boy to cover his lips with his own, but it would never happen.

Eventually Kendall would pull away. Not very far, but always with a fear etched into his green orbs.

"I'm afraid," He would start, and Logan would brush away his shaggy bangs and look up questioningly.

"Afraid of what?" Logan would whisper back, wanting Kendall to just kiss him already.

"Afraid...you won't want me...won't like who I really am."

Logan would laugh and shake his head, "Kendall...I think I love you."

Kendall would smile the saddest, most happiest smile, then go to stand.

"You'll still love me? After this?"

And then he would change. Gone would be the tall, lanky blond who was moments before wrapping his strong but skinny arms around him. No longer would the green eyes who regarded him so warmly would be present in his gaze. Changed was the mouth he longed to smother with his own kisses.

Instead, a creature would appear. Taller than Logan thought a creature on two legs could stand. Hair so dark and thick, if not for the mist Logan was sure he would blend with the now starless night sky. And the teeth inside the mouth he loved...sharp fangs good for nothing but violence.

Logan, breathing hard with surprise and fear thumping through his body fast, would just take a deep, shuddering breath, and say, "Yes. I still love you."

Then he would awake, drenched in sweat and glancing over to the lanky teen in the bed next to him. Kendall had no clue to his dreams, instead sleeping through the night with his blankets half covering his body, his bare chest exposed for Logan to ogle at for a while. He would then pull out his dream dictionary he got from the library from under his bed and spend a good while trying to understand the craziness behind his dreams.

For weeks he had been trying to decipher and interpret what his dreams meant, but to no avail. He was stuck, almost every night, in the continuous terror of being so close to the one he loved...and always awakening so damn far away.

"All right boys! You're on in 30!" Came the stage directors voice, breaking Logan away from contemplating his minds unusual actions.

Logan glanced back at Kendall, who nervously put his iPhone back in his pocket. He was probably worried that Jo wouldn't show. Since Logan now knew she was there, he made a note to avoid looking at Kendall's face to see how happy it will be when he realizes she still came.

He considered if he could get a superscription for Ambien. Dr. Hollywood probably wouldn't mind...

"Ready Logie?" Kendall's excited voice cut through his thought process as he clasped a hand on Logan's back while they lined up, waiting for the curtains to open.

Logan had to smother a shudder at Kendall's touch, and reply with forced excitement, "You bet!"

The curtains opened, and they began.

The singing? Logan could handle. The dancing? Well...he hasn't gotten booed off stage yet. The close proximity to watching Kendall wind and grind and just be plain sexy? Even Logan knew he was pushing it.

They were already into 5 songs now, just finishing up before they sang 'Boyfriend' a fan favorite and their most popular song. Logan just wanted the night to end. He was tired, his voice hurt from all the singing, and he was desperately trying to avoid looking at Kendall while not tripping over his own feet.

Also...those storm clouds were looking a bit ominous.

Biting his lip he heard shouting coming from beside him. He turned to stage right, where he could see the stage director fighting with Gustavo off stage. The director was pointing up to the sky and then waving his hand across his neck, indicating he wanted to shut down the show due to the impending weather.

Gustavo shook his head. Then held up one finger. _One more song_. Logan saw him mouth to the frustrated man, who threw his hands up in defeat and walked away.

While Logan was a self described math geek, weather and climate had never _really_ been his strongest forte. But he could say, easily enough, that even through the loud music blaring from the speakers inches from his ears, the deep rumbling coming from dark cumulus clouds heading straight for them was _never_ a good sign.

The beginning cords of "Boyfriend" came on through the large speakers surrounding the stage, and the screams from the crowd heightened to a new level. The 2 largest black speakers were a good 15 feet high with a width of 5 feet. Each were placed on opposite ends of the stage on top of metal towers that loomed over the dancing boys by about 20 feet.

Logan was distracted from the sky when Kendall's voice crooned over the speakers, the first words to the song being sung beautifully...

Until a long, thick bolt of lightening struck the right tower holding one of the speakers.

Sparks flew.

Then, lightening struck the second tower. After it settled, lowed creaking from the towers echoed over the stage.

The crowed was dispersing quickly, screams and shouts as people scattered to get away from the now acknowledged deadly storm.

Logan had been watching the towers with curiosity, his mind going into automatic overload of science.

_The lightening was attracted to the electromagnetic waves pulsating from the most likely copper wiring of the..._

"Logan!" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kendall calling his name. He turned and saw his friends had, in good sense, already run off the stage to the left. But Kendall was by his side, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him away. "We need to move now!" Kendall instructed.

Shaking his head to focus on the dangerous situation at hand, he started to move to follow his friend...when one of the speakers fell onto the edge of the stage behind them before rolling onto the floor off stage.

The speaker had left a huge dent, and Logan looked up at the other giant speaker. It was leaning dangerously on its side, and Logan knew it was mere moments before it would fall directly onto the stage, inches from them... from Kendall.

Kendall was closer to the precariously hung speaker, staring wide eyed behind him at the already fallen speaker and unaware of the danger just above him.

So, without really _thinking,_ Logan took two steps, then simply pushed Kendall as hard as he could off the stage, knowing it wasn't high enough to hurt the taller boy to, _to_ badly.

Just as Kendall flew over the edge, he heard the loud BANG of the speaker hitting the stage dead on...less than a foot from him.

Logan felt the floor give under him, and he turned to see the speaker falling through the stage, creating a giant hole as it sunk to the bottom of the stage, which Logan was now quickly falling into.

He thought he might have heard someone calling his name as he slid towards the stereo made crater, his attempts at stopping or slowing proving useless, but as blackness consumed him, it didn't really matter anymore.

Kendall was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on <em>The Nightmare Before Love<em>: Logan awakens in a lopsided world where he meets new friends with old faces. Things get complicated when he realizes...maybe monsters really do exist.**


	2. Nightmare: Awakens

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: boy x boy.**

**Note: I will be updating this story every Monday until October 31st, Halloween! It turned out longer than I had expected and I need the time to edit, but the story is already written so it will be completed! Thank you for all the reviews so far, your support is always the most bestest, wonderful, awesomeness ever!**

* * *

><p>This week on The Nightmare Before Love: Logan awakens in a lopsided world where he meets new friends with old faces. Things get complicated when he realizes...maybe monsters really do exist.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Logan.<em>

Logan groaned and turned away.

_Logan...wake up..._

He shook his head and reached out a weak hand to push the voice away.

_Logan...baby..._

He frowned at the endearing term, and finally turned to turn and regard who the hell was calling him that.

_Logan...baby please, please wake up..._

..._Kendall_?

Logan's eyes shot open at that realization and was surprised to find himself staring into the green eyes of the boy he loved. He also realized he was staring at them from an angle that indicated that he was laying on Kendall's lap, wrapped in his arms on the orange couch from apartment 2J.

Panic shot through him fast and he started to breathe heavily.

"Kendall? What happened? Are you okay? Is everyone okay?"

Memories of the speaker hitting the stage and him falling into the gaping crevice stretched through his memory fast. Logan sat up quickly, then drew his hands to his own chest, feeling himself for any pains or injuries.

_...Nothing?_

Kendall shushed him and squeezed him tight, placing a reassuring kiss on his forehead.

_What...?_

"You're OK Logan." Kendall said, then paused, his smile growing wide, "I'm so glad you're here."

Logan blinked a bit, confused, then let out a nervous laugh. "Well of course. Where else would I be?" As if to prove Kendall crazy, Logan lifted an arm to indicate his familiar surroundings, then promptly dropped it when his eyes rested on his _not_ so familiar surroundings.

The apartment that was once 2J had now become...the anti-2J. The Tim Burton's version of 2J. The _Party Store's_ 50% off Halloween decoration's sale of 2J. Logan had become Santa's elf stumbling into Halloweentown, and he was pretty sure Jack Skeleton was holding him hostage.

"K-K-K." Logan stuttered, eyes wide at wide arrangements of cobwebs, cauldrons and pumpkins decorating the apartment in a haunted house theme. A weird hue of green and purple came from the lights, and he was pretty sure he heard snarling coming from the hallway.

"Um...so...I can explain." Kendall started lamely, rubbing a reassuring hand up and down Logan's arm when he felt the smaller boy begin to tremble.

"Explain?" Logan croaked out, jumping when he heard a loud screeching coming from the window, and saw the shadow of a gargoyle fly by.

"Explain!" Logan stumbled out of Kendall's arms, falling to the floor, then promptly jumping back up to walk around the apartment, breath coming in and out in short, hyperventilating gasps.

"How can you explain this? Where-where are we?" Logan shouted from near the kitchen turning away from a bubbling caldron to regard a nervous looking Kendall who had stood and followed Logan.

Just then Katie popped up from behind the kitchen counter, coughing and waving away some smoke coming from her baggy black dress. She was adorned in a black witch's hat, and her face was covered in soot.

Logan let out a shriek at Katie's sudden appearance, stumbling back and nearly tripping over a large pumpkin with a silly face drawn into it."Katie?" Logan asked, confused as to what he was seeing.

"Did it..cough cough...work?" She was rubbing her eyes and blindly walking towards Logan and Kendall.

Kendall grabbed a rag on the counter and batted his sisters hands away from her face, whipping the soot off for her.

"Yep! You did awesome baby sister!" Kendall said, squeezing his sister into a tight hug.

Katie finally opened her eyes, which were watering a bit, and took in Logan. "You sure I found the right one? It's kind of hard to tell when he has all his body parts together."

Logan took a step back in fear at her words. _Body parts_?

Kendall laughed nervously, regarding Logan with a shrug and said, "Yep. Its him. I can smell it." He turned back towards Katie and said, "Now. Not one word to mom okay? She doesn't know about this...and the last time we did a spell without her-"

Katie cut him off with a hand to his face and said, "I remember. We had to make spider and beetle pies for the retired vampires brigade. For a _month._ Don't worry. I got this covered."

She turned and headed out of the apartment, grabbing a long stick out from her black sleeve that nearly touched the floor.

Kendall was rubbing the back of his head nervously, and turned back to Logan who was inching his way back to the couch, fear etched into his eyes.

"Um..." Kendall began, not sure what to say.

"Please don't eat me." Logan whimpered, falling onto the couch and gathering his knees to his chest. "This is a dream. I'm in a coma induced dream after falling and none of this is real." Logan squeezed his eyes shut and muttered, "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

Kendall followed Logan to the couch, kneeling in front of him to grab his hands which were now covering his ears.

"Logan. I'm not gonna eat you. And this is real. I-I kinda had to borrow you from your world because I need a little bit of help with mine."

Logan's laugh was tinged with slight hysteria as he opened his eyes to regard Kendall. "Right. You just _plucked_ me from my dimension and pulled me through to your own _parallel universe_...just for fun? That can't happen Kendall. It's not real."

"This is real." Kendall replied, and brought Logan's hands up to his mouth to begin kissing Logan's knuckles, breathing in deep.

Logan's heart stopped and he swore his breathing had ceased forever.

"K-K-K." he began, but couldn't find the words he was so entranced by this act of intimacy, which somehow managed to calm him down.

"I need your help Logan." Kendall whispered, his eyes gleaming with hope as he looked upon the trembling boy.

Letting out a breath to steady his still rapidly beating heart, Logan stated, "Okay. Let me just...think for a minute okay? Get my head wrapped around all this?"

Kendall nodded, "Take as much time as you need."

Taking his hands back, Logan rubbed them through his hair, casting a nervous glance around the room. "Um...so parallel universe. Duplicate Kendall and Katie...unusual amount of Halloween paraphernalia... Possible nervous break down?"

He turned to Kendall.

_Unusual amount of familiarity from Kendall..._

"Uh, so...wait...does this world have a...me? Another...Logan?" he meant it sarcastically, but was surprised by Kendall's wince.

"The Logan here...isn't like you."

_Another Logan?_

"There is seriously another Logan here? Oh God..."

Sensing another batch of hysteria Kendall was quick to jump on the couch and pull the boy into a hug.

"What's wrong with him. How is he...different?" Logan asked, not really wanting to but his curious mind wouldn't let it go.

Kendall sighed and said, "The Logan here is a lot like everyone here. Different, but we all fit into the same...mold."

Logan shook his head, "I'm confused."

Kendall sighed again and stood, pulling the other to his feet and bringing him to the window.

"Just...just don't freak out."

Logan looked down at the pool and realized that the Halloween theme continued throughout the rest of the Palm woods...most likely with the rest of this _world. _Across the top of the Hotel a sign glowed _Palm Woodsylvania, _flickering against the dark, starless sky.

Logan grabbed onto Kendall's sleeve in fear. Below him, amongst the steaming green swamp area that was once the Palm Woods Pool, roamed creatures that existed only in the fantasies of his world.

Monsters, ghosts, and ghouls mingled together. Logan could see in the far of distance where the park used to be, stood a cemetery. Logan could see hell hounds and zombies, monsters of all colors sizes and shapes. Creatures without any reason to their existence flew in the sky, their twisted shapes outlines by the large full moon that rested in the night sky.

Logan backed away from the window, trembling. "Take me back."

Kendall slowly edged towards him, "Logan..."

"Take me back! I don't belong here! This is-this isn't right! Please take me back!" Logan looked around the apartment widely, hoping for something to give him any clue as to how he could return home.

Kendall grabbed Logan's arms and pulled him close, Logan's body flailing like a rag doll. Logan briefly wondered when Kendall got so _strong._

"I can't send you back. Not yet. I told you. I need your help"

"With what? What could you possibly need my help with?" Logan was so confused he was on the verge of hysteria.

"With my worlds Logan. With my Logan." Kendall answered in a growl, letting Logan go and looking away.

"W-whats wrong with your Logan?" Logan couldn't help notice that Kendall said _my Logan_. He would say he was confused, but that would just be repetitive now.

Kendall sat on the couch, pulling the reluctant Logan next to him. "I-I think...No. I know I-well...I'm in love with him."

Logan made a sort of strangled noise in his throat and could actually _feel_ his blood drain from his face.

"W-what?" Logan squeaked.

Kendall turned to him, holding both of Logan's hands, "It's kind of a long story, but what really matters is the end part." Kendall shifted a bit, pulling up his long leg onto the couch and turning towards Logan, pleading with his eyes, "You'll get it once I explain."

Logan didn't think so, but he was still to stunned to answer.

"So...basically in your world you have versions of Carlos, James and me, right?"

Logan nodded, somehow stunned that there were _actually_ a Carlos and James here as well.

"Well...here my friends and I are different, like Logan. We're..." Kendall trailed off.

"Monsters?" Logan squeaked again, casting a glance towards the window and hoping Kendall would say something else...like they were girls who are into gangsta rap.

Kendall nodded, "James is a Vampire. Carlos is a Frankenstein Monster and Logan...is a Zombie."

As if anticipating Logan's freak out, Kendall shot his hands onto Logan's shoulders, holding him down when he exclaimed, "WHAT?"

Kendall nodded and said, "So yeah. You see last year for a concert, Gustavo," Logan ran a hand through his forehead, _Gustavo?_ "made a contraption to make us...not monsters. It was Griffins idea, don't ask me why. "

Griffin to? Logan wrung his hands together, trying to remain calm.

"Anyway, we became humans for a short while to perform the show...but the effects didn't last forever, and we became monsters again. And before I did...I...okay this is going to sound weird but I could...smell...everyone."

Logan shook his head, confused, "Smell?"

Kendall sighed and said, "Ya. I-my sense of smell is really strong and everyone has these scents. And well...before Logan turned back I got a good smell of him and...well...I realized he was kinda...sorta... my mate."

Kendall shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands in a 'what can ya do?' manner, smiling sheepishly at Logan.

Logan was stunned. "And by smell...you mean..." Logan paused, realizing that Kendall had skipped himself in the monster description's. "Kendall...what...kind of...monster are you?"

As far as Logan could tell, Kendall didn't show any signs of being monster...y. So what could he be?

Kendall glanced towards the ever present moon and sighed, "I-um...well..."

Logan followed his gaze, and swallowed hard. "No."

Kendall turned back to him. "I'm a werewolf."

"_I'm afraid," He would start, and Logan would brush away his shaggy bangs and look up questioningly._

"_Afraid of what?" Logan would whisper back, wanting Kendall to just kiss him already.._

"_Afraid...you won't want me...won't like who I really am." _

Logan shot out of his seat again, grabbing a broom stick leaning against a rather large looking coffin resting next a counter with a crystal ball. He spun around and brandished it as a weapon at Kendall, holding it out in front of him when Kendall went to follow.

"What the _Hell_ is going on here? Why was I having dreams about you _weeks_ before this happened?"

Kendall gave him quirk of the eyebrow at the useless weapon and said, "Let me finish my story. We turned back, Logan. The machine only changed us for a little while. We went back to being monsters."

Logan took a step back, "You already said that! So what? What's wrong with that?"

Kendall sighed, "It's...when he turned back into Zombie, the smell was gone."

Logan shook the broom again, "Damn it Kendall you're not making any sense!"

Kendall grabbed the broom and pulled it out of Logan's hand in a flourish, and before Logan knew what had happened, he was pushed against the wall with Kendall's hands all over him, his face in the crook of Logan's neck, breathing in deep.

"The smell of rotting flesh isn't exactly the most enticing scent Logan." Kendall whispered to the frozen boy. "I don't mind it, because Logan's my friend. But-the wolf-he won't stand for it. He wants the human Logan. He wont settle."

Logan couldn't move, couldn't breathe. This was all to much for him to handle. Kendall being so close, touching him in ways Logan had only _dreamed_ about before.

"K-Kendall?" Logan whispered, unable to stop the tremors of his body as Kendall ran his hands through Logan's hair, finally settling to cup Logan's face.

"I-I can barely control it Logan. The wolf...he can smell you and he wants you so bad. But-I _know_ you're not the same Logan. You're not the Logan who I'm meant to be with. But..._damn_ you smell like him. You look like him. It's-its to crazy."

Logan winced when Kendall said they weren't meant to be together, but he understood. He wasn't from this world, no matter how much he believed it was a dream induced by his coma.

"So...but what can I do?" Logan whispered.

Kendall held Logan for a moment before letting him go, clenching his hands to keep from reaching out to the boy again. "Katie and I figured out a way to bring you here using magic. But, before that, I had to make sure you were the one who could help me."

Logan let out a frustrated sigh, "Help you with what? What could I...a _human,_" for emphasis Logan made bunny ears,"...possibly do in this crazy...dungeons and dragons world?"

Kendall shoved his hands in his pockets, biting his lip to keep from touching Logan to much. "I-I was hoping you could fix the machine. I want you to turn my Logan human...again."

Logan froze...again...staring in shock at Kendall's request.

"You-you want me to change Logan back into a human? What about-oh I don't know-loving him for who he is?" Logan was angered by the idea of forcing this worlds version of... well, _him..._into something else just to please Kendall. Granted, Logan loved Kendall, but that was just not okay!

"It's not just for me! I love Logan just the way he is, but I can't do anything about it because of the wolf! So for a _year_ I've been trying to come up with a way for us to be together, but it wasn't until a couple of months ago-Ok let me explain."

* * *

><p><em>2 Months ago...<em>

Kendall stopped walking among the rows of headstones spread out through the _Palm Woodsylvania_ Cemetery long enough to sniff the air. After a few moments he smiled.

_Logan..._

He was in full wolf mode, mind and body merging to create the werewolf persona he both loved and loathed.

He loved being werewolf because of its power and strength, which he often used to defend himself and his precious family.

Yet, he loathed this part of himself because it kept him from the one person he wanted more than anyone...Logan.

Speaking of the Zombified boy he longed for, Kendall finally followed the scent to a large tree near the edge of the park where Logan was standing under, yelling up at the bare, cobwebbed branches far above him.

"Logan?" Kendall asked, confused at his friends actions. As he got closer he realized Logan was sans a left hand.

"Kendall! Thank goodness you're here! Lefty's been abducted...again!"

Kendall smiled but bit back a laugh as he came upon his armless friend, following his gaze to a skeleton cat perched aloft a branch. He cat, sans skin and most of his organs, was purring happily as it gnawed on Logan's index finger.

"I can't get up the tree, but I didn't want to leave in case the cat takes off. What can I do?" Logan pleaded to Kendall, his eyes so alive among the rest of his dead body.

Kendall flashed Logan a smile, rubbed his raven hair for good luck and said, "Don't worry buddy. I've got ya."

In a flash Kendall jumped from his spot, landing on a larger branch next to the one the dead cat was on. In a swift movement, Kendall grabbed the hand from the cats jaws, enlisting a stern hiss from the undead feline as it clamped down harder on the hand.

In response, Kendall took a deep breath, then yelled, "ARRRG!"

The cat howled, letting go of Lefty, then jumping off the branch and dashing off into the woods.

Kendall jumped back down to his friend, tossing him the left arm, saying, "There you go. Good as new."

Logan began screwing his arm back on, offering Kendall a smile, "Thanks Kendall. That was really awesome of you to do."

Kendall placed his hands on his hips, a satisfied smile perched on his lips, "No problem." He was going to continue, but noticed that Logan was looking at his hands, frown adorned on his face. "Whats wrong now buddy?"

Logan heaved a sigh, and looked at Kendall with sadness in his eyes. "Do you...remember that time we became human?"

Not sure where Logan was going with this, Kendall followed Logan as he made his way to the base of the tree, slumping down and pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kendall took a seat next to Logan, curious at his friends words.

"Do you...ever wish we could have stayed human?"

Gnawing on his lip in thought, Kendall wasn't sure how to answer. At the time, he would have given anything to be human to please Jo. But, now that he knew he could be accepted for who he is, he had never wished for it again except to curse his forced distance from Logan.

"I don't know. I'm pretty happy with who I am now. Why?"

"Because...it gets kind of old not being able to leave our apartment without having to chase down your body parts all the time." Kendall could hear the frustration in Logan's voice, and now understood where his friend was coming from.

"I know bud. But...you'll always have me to climb trees and fight dogs for you to get them back."

Logan turned to Kendall, cracking a small smile, "I know. And I'm grateful for that...I guess...I just wish I were human again. That's all."

_Human._

The realization hit Kendall, _hard._

If Logan was human...than that means...

He could hear the wolf rumbling in excitement as a plan began forming in Kendall's mind.

* * *

><p>"S-so Zombie Logan...<em>wants<em> to become human?" Logan established from his spot on the couch, holding a cup of something that was steaming and smelt like ginger when he asked for a drink.

Kendall nodded, his excitement growing at Logan's finally understanding. "Yes. I wouldn't even dream of doing this if Logan was completely happy with being a Zombie. But it's what he wants. Ever since that night he's been...different. More withdrawn. He barely even leaves the apartment anymore he's so worried about getting torn apart. The only reason he's not here is because he's out with James and Franken-Carlos in case anything happens."

Logan nodded, taking a sip of the drink, then wincing as he swallowed the foul taste down. "Ugh. Okay. So now I get the _why_. But _what_ makes you think I could be the one who can fix the machine and change him?"

Kendall clasped his hands and began rubbing them together, "Cause of the dreams."

Logan shifted uncomfortably, "The dreams? Like...when...the graveyard...and we..." Logan could barely finish his words he was blushing so hard.

He felt a hand on his cheek and looked up a Kendall who was smiling a mischievous smile, "Yeah. Those dreams. You remember we would talk for a while?"

Logan nodded, blushing.

"Well...I realized by talking to you just how ridiculously smart you are. All those things you built, _without_ magic? I just know you can fix the machine. You just-you have to."

Logan shook his head and said, "Um...so about those dreams? How did that work anyways?"

"Katie's the only one who knows how I feel about my Logan. She's the one who cast the spell to help me find a way to bring us together."

Logan nodded his head, encouraging the boy to continue.

"The spell was called "Love's Labour." Kendall stood and walked over to the large book shelf that held a multiple volumes of various books with different color's and shapes. He grabbed a larger one near the top and pulled it down.

By the time he made it back to the couch to sit next to Logan, he had the book opened to a page, where in large, delicate cursive was the name of the spell, ingredients and instruction.

"Its for whenever there are difficulties between two people who are in love but can't be together, it help's find a way to fix things, despite the obstacles. She put the spell together, and after casting it, almost every time I went to sleep...you and I would meet in that Graveyard. At first I thought _you_ were my Logan, but when I would see him later, he acted like nothing was different. That's when she and I realized you were from another world. And I realized that I needed to bring you here to help me."

Kendall got on his knees bending in front of Logan.

"So please? Please, please, please help me?"

Logan sighed, biting his lip in worry, "But...what if the other Logan doesn't feel the same way?"

Kendall frowned. "I've thought about that. I trust my wolfs instincts that Logan feels the same about me, but because of his decayed body it screws up the pheromone scent, and I can't be 100% sure when he is a zombie. But that doesn't matter. Logan is my friend and wants to become human. He needs help, and I will try to help him no matter what."

Logan considered this. From all the movies and TV shows he's seen about situations like this involving conscious dream like situations, he knew that he needed to see it through so his cognitive process would allow him to reach a conscious state.

Ultimately, if he follows this crazy yellow brick road he's on, he will eventually wake up.

"Okay. If I help you do this...can you send me back?"

Kendall smiled, knowing he already had Logan, "As soon as my Logan steps out of that machine with blood circulating, you are heading home."

Logan let his head fall into his hands. "Arg. All right. You win. What do you need me to do?"

Kendall jumped up and said, "First. You need a disguise. Don't want people getting you confused with my Logan. Luckily it's Halloween all year round here, so I have plenty of perfect ones you can choose from!"

Logan groaned at the mischievous smile Kendall held.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Kendall?"<p>

"It's perfect Logie!"

Logan frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. They were beside the _Palm Woodsylvania_ pool...swamp? And Logan was supposed to be 'incognito'.

"I'm wearing only a handle bar mustache Kendall! Out of the millions of costumes here that are Halloween related, you couldn't find one?"

Kendall shrugged, "No one will recognize you!"

Logan scoffed and turned away, throwing his hands up in frustration, exclaiming, "Only an idiot wouldn't recognize me!"

He then came face to face with a vampire.

"Hey Kendall! Whose you're friend?"

Kendall turned to Logan with a satisfied smirk, which Logan only rolled his eyes at. His gaze landed back onto James, or Count James? Count James-ula?

"Okay. _James,_ doesn't count!" Logan exclaimed

His pretty boy friend was dressed in a typical Dracula outfit. Over his shiny gold vest and black pants he wore a black an red cape. His mouth held fangs so white they matched his pale complexion. Yet, he still could out pretty anyone at the hotel, despite most of its inhabitants being hideous looking monsters.

"Oh um, this is...uh...Hortense!" Kendall turned back to Logan, who gaped at him incredulously.

"Seriously?" Logan exclaimed, not believing that Kendall was using his hated real name.

"Hortense? Really? That's such a _human_ name." James said, pulling his cape over his face, leaving only his eyes revealed.

Logan cocked his head to the side, confused at Jame's action, when he felt Kendall grab his arm.

"Okay. Great. Well, we're gonna get going now. I'm just showing the new kid around so..."

Kendall began pulling Logan around and walking the opposite way away from James, but they had barely gotten two steps before James reappeared in their path, grabbing Logan's other arm and pulling him towards him.

"That's okay Kendall! I can show him around now. I just love it when they get...new _blood_ here."

James's smiled widely at Logan, showing off his fierce fangs.

Logan audibly gulped and looked at Kendall nervously, whose face had grown dark with anger.

"James. Let him go." Kendall was breathing heavily, and his voice had lowered to just above a growl.

Letting out a small yelp, James let Logan go quickly, holding up his hands in defense, "OK! OK! You don't need to get all Cujo on me!" He turned back to Logan, pulling his cape over his lower face again, "Until...next time!" Then smoke blew up in front of him, quickly disappearing and leaving a coughing Logan and Kendall behind.

Logan looked around, stunned at the trick, until he turned behind him and saw James five feet away from them, cape caught on a bush near the lobby.

"I'm still working on it!" He exclaimed, pulling his cape free and stomping off.

Chuckling to himself, glad that something was still the same, he turned to Kendall and crossed his arms, "What was that?"

Kendall slid a possessive arm around Logan's waist and continued their path, "What was what?"

"Oh...you know," Logan lowered his voice to over dramatically match Kendall's from earlier, "_James. Let him go." _He finished with his eyebrows raised in question.

Kendall, who was looking around nervously, said, "I just-I don't like anyone touching you."

Logan's stomach clenched at those words and a silly smile adorned his lips. He barely even blinked when a ghostly Bitters hovered by them, glaring at them with his usual death glare and scowl.

"Um...okay."

They had barely gotten a few feet further when another figure jumped in front of them.

"Oh! Come on!" Kendall exclaimed aggrievedly, wanting to just get to Roque Records already.

Logan regarded the young woman in front of them. She had dark black hair, fierce eyes, and dressed almost like Laura Croft. She held two large stakes in each hand.

"Have either of you seen...a vampire?" She asked seriously.

Both boys looked at each other than back to her.

Simultaneously they pointed in opposite directions of each other and said, "That way!"

She quirked an eyebrow at them as they both laughed nervously at her dangerous expression.

"Uh. That way! He went that way!" Kendall exclaimed, pointing towards the cemetery.

She flipped the stakes back and forth, nodded, then said, "Thanks." before running in the direction Kendall had indicated.

"That was...weird." Logan said.

Kendall shrugged and resumed his arm around the boys waist, "That's home."

* * *

><p>"I present to you, the "Hot Boy Band Machine!"<p>

Logan quirked an eyebrow, but not at the machine Gustavo was presently showing off to him. The loud and surly producer had shed his colorful attire and shiny bling and was now dressed as a mad scientist, complete with white lab coat and black leather gloves. Logan has always been rather petrified of the man, but adding the outfit just made him more scary. He really was afraid to turn his back to him.

Gustavo had originally been wary of Kendall's explanation of Logan and his desire to fix the machine.

"And how would I know he really is a human Logan?" Gustavo had asked, rubbing his chin with a dubious expression on his face.

Kendall looked at Logan with a smile, who in return heaved out a sigh and ripped off the Handel bar mustache.

"Oh my gosh! It really is a human Logan!"

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Really?" Logan had exclaimed.

Gustavo had been more than happy to allow Logan to toy and tinker with his machine in his ridiculously large laboratory. The room was covered with test tubes and glass measuring cups, filled and bubbling with colorful fluids that steamed and smoked. Half made machines laid in parts scattered around the office, glowing and sparking with electricity and some other energy Logan couldn't identify. Shelves of jars filled with dark colors, shriveled hands, insects and small animals glowed ominously in the purple and green hues coming from the lights.

"I really don't know what to do with it. But if you can get it to work that would be great!" Gustavo exclaimed, dumping two arms full of tools, a shriveled hand and multiple jars filled with eyeballs on his work bench.

Confused, and a little disgusted, Logan began sorting through the tools, "I'm kinda confused. I understand why Kendall wants the machine to work, but why would you care?" He picked up a hammer made of bone and quickly dropped it in fear, his face twisting in disgust.

Gustavo grumbled, "Because Griffin and his ridiculous mood swings. Make them monsters. Make them humans. Make them hot girls who like gangsta rap!"

Kendall, who had been poking a rather large and scary looking spider with a stick quickly dropped it and exclaimed "What!"

Gustavo ignored Kendall and continued, "If the machine works I can change the boys to meet Griffins constant and ridiculous demands. Or just turn the guys into real dogs when they are aggravating me."

"Hey!" Kendall exclaimed again, walking over to Logan.

Just then Kelly burst into the room, also adorned in a large white lab coat. Logan let out a yelp and dropped one of the jars, which Kendall caught with werewolf speed before it could fall to the floor.

Kelly's hair stood a good foot above her head, and a sharp white streak lined up to the top.

"Hey whose this?" Kelly asked, pointing to Logan.

Both Kendall and Gustavo looked at Logan, who sighed dramatically and exclaimed, "Really? Not even you?"

He whipped off the mustache and rolled his eyes when Kelly exclaimed, "A human Logan! Wow did you get the machine to work again?"

While Logan put aside some tools that he deemed useful for his project, Gustavo relayed the situation to Kelly, which only went so far as to the Zombie Logan wanting to become human again. Kendall had left out his own personal reasons for it.

Suddenly, loud groaning and a series of crashes echoed out through the hallway, and Logan jumped in fear and hid behind Kendall.

"W-w-w-whats that?" Logan stuttered, grabbing onto Kendall's shirt and peeking over his left shoulder.

Kendall was about to answer when the door to the room fell to the floor, revealing a short man covered in green attire that matched his complexion, with nobs sticking out of his neck and his arms outstretched.

"Hey Franken-Carlos!" Kendall said casually.

"Carlos!" Gustavo exclaimed angrily, "How many times have I told you just open the door. OP-EN! You don't need to break it _every time _you come here!" Gustavo frustratedly stepped over the door to leave the office, with a smiling Kelly waving hello to Carlos following.

Franken-Carlos only shrugged, then turned to Kendall and moaned in response.

"Oh! This is Hortense. He's new to town." Kendall said, turning behind to regard a trembling Logan who was still hiding behind him. He ignored a small pinch to his side when he said Logan's hated real name.

Franken-Carlos grunted and moaned a bit, then said "Looks Like LO-GAIN."

Logan jumped from behind Kendall and exclaimed, "Really? He's the only one who see it?" Shaking his head in disgust at the apparently shared low IQ's of this dimension, he went back over to the workbench, adamant to keep it separating him and the monster resembling his friend Carlos.

Kendall walked over to Franken-Carlos, clasping a hand on his shoulder and saying, "Whats up dude?"

Franken-Carlos moaned and grunted some more, letting out a few understandable words. Kendall nodded, and Logan realized Kendall and the others could _actually_ understand him. He could only shake his head at this crazy world.

As Logan was going over the blue prints of the machine, he distinctly heard Franken-Carlos moan out, "Jo."

Dropping one of the tools that he assumed with a screwdriver, except the tip glowed green, he whipped back towards the two, "Jo?"

Kendall turned to Logan with a nervous expression, "Um...yeah..."

Picking the screwdriver back up to point it threateningly, Logan said, "You're...not dating her still are you?"

Kendall bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck as he took a few steps back, hiding behind Franken-Carlos, "Um...well...you see..."

"I can't believe this!" Logan exclaimed, turning back to grab the blue prints Gustavo had provided. He stalked over to Kendall and pushed them to his chest, "Forget it. Deals off." then stalked out of the room.

Logan was _pissed_. So incredibly, unbelievably, undeniably _pissed._ He travels to a whole different dimension, granted one that doesn't exist, and Jo _still_ gets Kendall.

"Logan. Wait!" Logan heard Kendall call after him but ignored him. He stalked down the hallways to the mad house that was Roque Records, intent on findings his _own_ way home.

In moments he felt Kendall grab his arm. Logan frowned. That had been _fast.._right. Werewolf speed.

"Okay...let me explain."

Logan ripped his arm from Kendall's grasp and said, "You know Kendall, you've been doing a lot of explaining...and you know what? It just keeps making things difficult. Now, I'm not so sure I want to help this worlds Logan become human just so he can be your side when things with Jo gets boring or difficult." 

Kendall's mouth dropped in surprise at Logan's words. "That-that's not what I want for Logan!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you still dating Jo then? If you're sooooo in love with Logan?" Logan could barely control his anger. He was so sick of this whole go between with Jo. Why did she have to ruin everything?

"Because..." Kendall started, then stopped and looked down at the ground, "Because...girls cry."

Logan was seriously confused. Girls cry? _Everyone_ cries? What did that have to do with...

_Oh_.

Then it hit Logan.

Just like his own Kendall back home...Kendall hated being mean. Hated hurting anyone in anyway. Hated being the bad guy. Fake. Being someone who he just...wasn't.

Logan could remember when Kendall and he were 13 and Katie did something...he couldn't even remember...to annoy Kendall. Kendall snapped angrily at Katie, who in turn began _sobbing_. Logan had never seen anyone change gears so fast. Kendall had immediately gathered his baby sister in his arms, whispering sorry over and over. He spent the rest of the day treating her like a princess, trying to make up for his actions.

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated at his predicament. "Fine. Okay. Look. I will fix the machine," Kendall's face lit up, "But only on one condition." Kendall nodded his head rapidly, indicating he would do anything.

"Break up with Jo."

Kendall's mouth resumed its previous hanging open position, before he said "What? I-I can't do that!"

Logan shrugged. "Normally I wouldn't even suggest it. But if you are really, truly in love with this worlds Logan, you _are_ just stringing her along. And, if everything works and Logan turns human, you're going to have to break up with her anyway. _Right_?" Logan made sure to emphasize the 'right' indicating that Kendall had better not be thinking of trying to date the two at the same time.

Kendall kicked at the ground, mumbling something before letting out a sigh. "Fine. You're right. I'll do it." He began to walk away, but Logan stopped him.

"Hold it!" Kendall turned back to see Logan going over to Franken-Carlos, who had happily been watching the conversation with a blank face eating a board of wood from the broken door.

Kendall watched Logan slowly explain something to Franken-Carlos, before bringing him over to Kendall.

"Franken-Carlos is going to be my witness. Right?" Franken-Carlos grunted in response.

"If you don't really follow through, he will tell me."

Kendall sighed, knowing he was truly trapped, before saying, "Okay."

As the two walked away, Franken-Carlos turned back to Logan and exclaimed, "BYE LO-GAIN!"

Logan could only shake his head. This world was crazy.

* * *

><p>Kendall trudged back to the <em>Palm Woodsylvania<em> slowly and grudgingly. Franken-Carlos was beside him, but Kendall had to keep him from getting distracted and wandering off to chase cats, people or dust mites.

Kendall knew that Logan was right, but it didn't make the situation any easier. It wasn't that he didn't care about Jo, the fact that he did made this whole problem _harder_. He loved being around the girl. She was fun and strong and cool about so many things. She barely batted an eye when he revealed he was a werewolf.

But...he didn't love her.

He loved Logan. He loved the little Zombie and how he always pouted when he lost a limb and would turn his big brown sad eyes to Kendall for help. He loved just hanging around Logan and how they could talk about anything no matter what topic. He felt so close to the undead boy and only wanted to be with him just every moment of every day. He wanted him so much...as did the wolf.

But...the wolf.

The wolf inside him felt the same towards Jo as he did. She smelled nice and her strength allowed the wolf to feel no dire need to protect her. She could easily take care of herself. But that was the problem. The wolf _needed_ to protect. It was part of his being, his natural make up. He needed a mate who needed him...and Jo didn't need him.

But Logan did.

Speaking of which...

"Hey Kendall. Sup Franken-Carlos?" Zombie Logan had appeared before them near the swamp pool by the lobby.

Franken-Carlos grunted a hello and Kendall smiled, "Hey man. What's going on?"

Zombie Logan shrugged and said, "James said there's a new guy here and you were showing him around?" His voice held suspicion and slight bit of...Jealously?

_Human Logan!_

"Oh uh yeah he had to go do...stuff...anyways have you seen Jo around?" Kendall's heart beat a little faster by the slight disappointing look in Logan's eyes.

"Oh. Uh yeah. She's at the cemetery, practicing her lines." Logan rubbed his hands nervously against his tattered pants and looked away, a slight frown adorning his face.

_Soon Logan. I promise. Soon._

"Thanks man! See you around!"

Logan gave him a half-heated wave and good bye, and watched as Kendall dragged Franken-Carlos towards the cemetery.

Logan sighed sadly and went to walk away when he felt a tug on his right arm. He looked down and saw Lightening gnawing on his arm.

"Hey! Let-ah let go!" Instead Lightening gave a hard tug and Logan felt his arm pop off.

"Not again!"

* * *

><p>Kendall came upon his girlfriend at the cemetery. She was sitting on the edge of a headstone reading from a pile of papers stapled together.<p>

"Jenny. I don't think you should go into that house. Old Man Jenkins said it's been haunted for years, every since...that night-"

"Jo?"

Jo let out a girly little scream and jumped up, turning to her boyfriend.

"Kendall! Oh you scared me! I was just practicing for a new episode of Scary Town High. I think they

kill of Jen's character." She flipped to the next page, "Yep...," Then paused, "They're doing _what_ with a blender?"

Shuddering to herself a bit, she went up to Kendall and gave him a hug, which he half-heatedly returned. Sensing something was off she pulled back and gazed up at Kendall.

"What's wrong?"

Kendall sighed and pulled her over to a bench shaped like a sarcophagus and they sat down.

"Jo...this is really hard for me to say, and if I could change things I would...but..." he trailed off, unable to say the words.

"Kendall...what are you talking about?"

Kendall winced at the fearful tone in her voice. But he swallowed thickly and nodded. "I-I have feelings for someone else and it's not fair to you if I stay with you while I feel this way-"

Jo grasped Kendall's hands tightly and cut him off. "Kendall! It's okay if you think another girl is attractive. We don't have to break up because of that." Her tone held exasperation which matched her face.

Shaking his head and pulling his hands away, Kendall stood. Jo watched him, her expression now confused.

"It's not like that Jo. I have real feelings and...it's just best if we end things now." Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to continue from this point.

Jo stood to, her eyes wide with surprise. "Kendall...you-you can't be serious! Please! Let's just...talk about this?"

She reached for him but Kendall took a step back, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Jo." Then he turned and walked away, kicking himself for being so damn bad at this.

Jo stood there in shock, not believing what had just transpired. After a moment she shook herself a bit and narrowed her eyes, anger evident. She crushed the script in her shaking hands, before turning and walking the opposite direction. "Oh no you _don't_ Kendall."

* * *

><p>"C'mon...turn! Move you piece of..argh!" Logan shouted and shifting his weight onto his left foot, he lifted his right foot against the side of the "Hot Boy Band Machine" as leverage while both his hands grasped the large wrench he was using to turn a screw nearly the size of his head.<p>

"One...more...time..." he grunted as he put all his weight on the wrench to twist it until...

"C'mon...ah!" Logan yelled as the screw finally gave way, causing Logan to loose his balance and fall to the floor, the screw falling on him.

"Ah! Ow!" He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his aching head, regarding the screw with an evil eye.

"Why me?" He moaned, kicking the screw a bit and leaning against the machine with a sigh. "Why can't I just dream about Taylor Lautner instead of a _werewolf_ Kendall?" He paused to heave another sigh. "Of course not. Me and my big brain." Logan grumbled the last words sarcastically, standing up to go over to the workbench were the blue prints were spread out.

"Gotta make it all _complicated_. Just a sexy guy without a shirt? Nope! Not for Logan! Gotta make a whole other universe with a complicated romance between zombies and vampires and...werewolf's."

Logan sighed again as he leaned on his elbows to regard the blue prints. For hours he had been working, following everything to the T- even recalculating complicated equations that might have been misconstrued. They _were_ done by Gustavo of all people. But nothing seemed to be working.

There was even a large white board in the corner, filled with complicated mathematical equations that held the more scientific aspects of how the machine worked.

It didn't help he was tired, homesick and very hungry. When Kelly stopped by to ask if he wanted anything to eat, she had brought him a giant bowl of thick green liquid with something alive swimming in it. He accepted so as not to be rude, but hid it in the closet as soon as she left. The closet door had only stopped shaking a half hour ago.

"Can't even dream a normal relationship with me and Kendall." he mumbled.

"Thinking about me?" Logan jumped and turned to the door, regarding Kendall standing there with a smirk. He was decked out in mid-wolf mode. Tuff's of dark hair sprouted out from beneath his skinny black jeans and checkered black and red shirt sleeves. Also a thick coat lined his jaw.

Clutching his chest where his heart was beating fast beneath the white lab coat he was wearing, Logan breathed out, "Jeez Kendall. You scared me!"

Suddenly Kendall was impossibly close to Logan, that smirk now inches from Logan's own lips. "This is a Halloween universe Logan. Scareing's what we do best."

Letting out a nervous giggle, Logan swallowed hard and moved around from his spot between Kendall and the lab table.

"S-so how did it go?"

Kendall's smirk faded as he sighed, "I did it. In case you wanna ask Franken-Carlos he is currently somewhere in the building. Last I saw him he saw _something_, screamed "fluffy!", then took off down the back hallway."

Logan smiled at the mental image, then his face immediately fell when he regarded Kendall's forlorn expression.

"I-I'm sorry." Logan muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling kinda guilty for Kendall's sadness.

Kendall shrugged and said, "It's okay."

Logan let out a frustrated sigh and said, "No. It's not. I've been thinking and...I really shouldn't have

pushed you into it and I had no right to do so-" He was cut off by Kendall's closeness again, as the taller boy pulled Logan into a tight hug.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall, returning the squeeze as he tried to convey his own mixed up feelings.

After a minute Kendall pulled away, but leaned back in to place a gentle kiss on Logan's forehead. "Don't be sorry. It was the right thing to do. I just-you know."

Nodding his head, Logan silently agreed. He _did_ know.

"So." Kendall clapped his hands together and turned to the machine, "How's it going?"

For good measure Logan gave the side of the machine a kick and said, "It's not. I can't figure it out. I've pretty much rebuilt the whole thing again and it _still_ won't work. It's like I'm missing some piece that doesn't exist."

Kendall frowned at the machine, trying to remember how Gustavo did it last time.

Just then Kendall heard loud banging coming from the closet. He turned to Logan confused, who in reply sighed and said, "My dinner."

Nodding his head in understanding Kendall turned back to the machine, muttering, "How did he do it...?"

"I'm back!"

Both Kendall and Logan jumped and turned to the door, regarding Gustavo who was walking in with some more tools.

"Gustavo. I need you to think" Logan exclaimed as a hello to the larger man. He walked over to him and took some of the tools out of his hands, "Run through the entire story again about what happened when you turned the guys the first time."

"Well...I just finished making party gifts for the concert-" Gustavo began, but Logan waved him off.

"No. The part where you actually have the guys in the machine."

Gustavo thought for a moment, "Well...I yelled at the dogs...got them in the machine...probably yelled at them gain...flipped the switch...lightening stuck it...then they changed!"

Logan blinked a bit.

"Lightening!" Logan exclaimed. When Gustavo nodded Logan ran frustrated hands through his hair. "Why didn't you say so? _Lightening_ of course!"

He began walking over to the machine, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as his mind raced through the equations.

He was silent for a while, so long that Kendall, after a bit, hesitantly said, "Um...Logan?"

Suddenly Logan turned back to the other two, regarding them with a wide smile as he fist pumped the air, "We're going to have to go totally _Back to the Future_ with this!"

Gustavo and Kendall turned to each other, both wearing confused expressions before shrugging and in unison saying, "Okay?"

* * *

><p>Jo regarded the large black doors with hesitation. She had come this far, and wouldn't back down, but <em>damnit<em> she was scared.

The two large doors were made with some sort of deep black volcanic rock material, with freezes from _Dante's Inferno_ etched along the length. Jo shuddered as she regarded the the tortured souls depicted in each frame.

She raised a shaking hand to knock, then jumped when the doors opened by themselves.

The doors gave way to a large room, with a ceiling so high she couldn't see the end of it. A long, thin red carpet led straight to a empty black desk, with the large, comfy chair turned away from her, facing the windows that spanned to the ceiling. The view was the spread of the entire city of Los Diablos. Beside the chair was a large fireplace, the smell of pork faintly emitting from it. The rest of the office was empty.

She tentatively walked in, squeaking out a quiet, "Hello?"

The chair spun around, revealing a grinning Griffin adorned in his deep red business suit. "Why hello Jo. How nice of you to come by. Please sit." He waved out a welcoming hand.

Jo felt her legs give way and she fell into a chair that had appeared behind her. She let out a squeak as it quickly began rolling towards Griffins desk, stopping just inches from it.

"So. I assume you're here about Kendall?" He asked, leaning forward to regard her with a smile.

She nodded, voice hard to find. "How did you know?"

Griffin sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Now now. We all know that I like to keep abreast of current events. Let's just say...it's good for business."

Jo sniffed a bit, closing her eyes as she stuttered, "He-he broke up with me."

Griffin's smile fell and he tutted a bit. "That silly, silly boy. Now why would he do a thing like that?"

Nearly on the verge of tears she answered, "He said he fell for someone else! It's ridiculous. I-I just want him back."

Nodding with sympathy, Griffin stood and walked over to the side Jo was on, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Jo had to grip the edge of her seat and bite her lip, his hand _burned_.

"And you've come to me for help. Good girl. It's important for people to take initiative in their lives when things aren't going their way. To...reach out for a helping hand I guess we could say. And you know, I _love_ helping people."

His smile grew wider as he leaned forward, darkness flooding into his eyes. "So. Let's talk about how I can help you."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on <em>Nightmare Before Love<em>: Logan and Kendall's plan starts to finally come together as they gather each piece and person they will need to complete their project. Yet, darkness looms ahead, and no amount of planning can stop a broken heart turned evil to regain a lost love.**

**xoxo BA**


	3. Nightmare: Continues

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.**

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: boy x boy.**

**Note: Your reviews are amazingly wonderful and immensely appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>This week on <em>The Nightmare Before Love<em>: Logan and Kendall's plan starts to finally come together as they gather each piece and person they will need to complete their project. Yet, darkness looms ahead, and no amount of planning can stop a broken heart turned evil to regain a lost love.**

* * *

><p>"Just a little to the left...yep...a little more...there!" Gustavo and Kendall heaved out a huge sigh as they both let the "Hot Boy Band" machine they had been carrying drop to the ground. Apparently Roque Records wasn't <em>tall<em> enough, so Logan insisted they take the machine elsewhere.

They were on top of the roof of the _Palm Woodsylvania_ which held an amazing view of the city of Los Diablos. Logan was looking at the blue prints to the machine, while under his right arm he held a large metal rod.

Breathing heavily, Kendall walked over to Logan and took the rod from him, examining it. Beside the machine Gustavo fell to the floor with a large THUMP, exhaustion written all over him from heaving the machine up the stairs with Kendall. They made sure to go through the back stairwell to avoid the ghostly Bitters.

"So you really think this will work?" Kendall asked, regarding the boy who was currently dragging a ladder he had found near the side of the roof over to the machine.

Logan nodded and took the metal rod out of Kendall's hands. "It's the piece I was missing. The amount of power needed to completely transform the biological makeup of a complex being is more than I originally thought a human could handle. But since it already happened once...I realized that I needed to acknowledge that monsters can handle that amount of energy. More than, say...I could."

By now Logan had leaned the ladder against the machine and climbed to the top of it. He was currently screwing in the rod with a screwdriver he had kept in his mouth on the way up. Kendall looked up at the boy working while holding the ladder steady to make sure he wouldn't fall.

After a few minutes Logan climbed down, reaching the bottom with Kendall placing a hand on his back to keep him steady. Logan flashed him a grateful smile for his help. They held each others gaze for a minute, then Logan looked away quickly, blushing.

"Now all we need is to just get Zombie Logan up here, zap him with 1.21 gigawatt's and then we are all set!"

But Kendall didn't share in Logan's enthusiasm, "1.21 gigawatts? That sounds...kinda dangerous?"

Logan laughed and said, "It's a joke Kendall!" At Kendall's blank stare Logan just shook his head, "Ya know..._Back to the Future_? Great Scott? Flying DeLorean? -uh...never mind. How about you go get Zombie Logan and bring him here?"

Just as Kendall was nodding and thinking of where his Zombie friend could be, Gustavo heaved himself up from his spot on the ground and exclaimed, "What a minute! What about the lightening?"

Logan bit his lip in thought...that's right. How _was_ he going to get lightening to strike at the exact moment when he needed it? Gustavo said that the lightening struck when Griffin, a sort of hellish demon, was present the first time, so he assumed the evil man had something to do with it. But when they tried to contact his office, he was not available.

So with this lack of help, Logan's mind began working with weather patterns and the geographical make up of the local area...but then he stopped. No. He couldn't think in terms of the world _he_ belonged to. He was in a whole different dimension, albeit one he made up in his head of course, where things existed like monsters and vampires and...

Of course.

Logan's smile broke out wide. "I've got it." He clasped his hands together and said turned to Gustavo. "Stay here and keep an eye on the machine. Make sure no one touches it." He turned to Kendall and continued, "You go get Zombie Logan."

Kendall nodded, but asked, "What about the lightening?"

Logan smiled, "I've got that covered."

* * *

><p>Perched on top of a railing along the side of the roof, a small spider watched the three males discuss their upcoming plans. Rubbing two of its hind legs together, it eventually turned and began its decent along the side of the wall. It lowered itself along a thin strand of web two floors until it reached an open window. It crawled inside and continued along the wall until it reached a dresser with a mirror attached to it.<p>

A delicate pair of hands reached out and cupped the spider, bringing it closer to the holders ear. The spider twitched it's head side to side. After a few moments, the spider crawled down the arm and headed back out the window and away from the rooms occupant, who was staring at themselves in the mirror.

A small, delicate, evil smile. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>Kendall sniffed the air, trying to catch the all to familiar scent of his soon to be Zombie boyfriend. But strangely enough the scent seemed to be scattered, and he didn't know which way to go first. Then he realized another scent mingled with Zombie Logan's, and he had to concentrate a bit before discerning why it was so familiar to him. After a few moments, it clicked.<p>

_Lightening_...

Letting out a growl, Kendall followed the strongest scent that belonged to Lightening, until he came upon the wonder dog sitting in the lobby on one of the couches. He let out a fierce growl when he saw Kendall, but the werewolf did not back down.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall demanded of Lightening. The dog barked and swished its tail, but refused to answer.

The blatant disregard for his alpha male status made Kendall seethe with anger. Granted it was just a pampered famous puppy, but _no one_ disrespected this werewolf.

Within moments Kendall wolfed out, becoming his fully werewolf persona before the now trembling dog.

"I wont ask again." Kendall said, now crouching down to Lightening level and meeting him eye to eye.

Lightening whined, then jumped off the couch, heading towards a large plant pot near the lobby doors that held a wilted rose bush, the branches brittle and dead.

He jumped to the side and dug into the dry dirt until a hand popped up, shaking the dirt away before swatting at Lightening.

The dog let out a yelp when he got hit, and backed off a bit while letting out a growl.

"Righty!" Kendall exclaimed, causing the hand to turn back to Kendall.

Lightening swished his tail and twitched his front paws, as if ready to strike, but Kendall sensed his intended actions first and turned to the dog. "Lightening! No. Go dig up the rest of Logan. Now!"

Lighting let out an undignified bark, but turned and headed off, unwilling to face the Alphas wrath again.

Kendall went over to Righty and picked him up, "All right. Show me where his head is."

By following Righty's directions, which mostly consisted of pointing left or right, Kendall found himself at the cemetery. There, he could smell Logan's scent become strong again, and it wasn't long before he came upon his beloveds head, currently being used as a soccer ball by a group of human kids.

Kendall gently put Righty on the top of a grave stone, then stalked over to the kids. They all stopped to regard him for a moment.

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed before one of the kids picked up his head.

"Where'd Bigfoot the lame ass monster come from?" One of them jeered.

Kendall tip his head to the side, smiled, took a deep breath, then...

"RAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHH!"

Four of the kids screamed and ran away. The only one who was left, was the boy who mocked Kendall. He was scared stiff, his only motion the trembling of his frightened body unwilling to move.

Stuttering out incoherent words as Kendall stomped closer, Kendall leaned down to meet him, having to bend his long legs to meet the boy face to face. The boy gripped onto Logan's face for deer life.

Breathing heavily in his face, Kendall smiled a wicked smile, filled with sharp, jagged teeth, then said, "Boo."

The kid screamed, dropped Logan, who let out an 'ow!', then passed out.

Laughing to himself, Kendall turned to where poor Logan's head was. It was covered in dirt and he looked more tired and haggard than usual.

"If my face was still connected to my stomach, I'd hurl right now." Logan bemoaned. 

Kendall picked up the head, and tucked him safely under his arm, "Don't worry buddy. I've got you."

Heading back over to Righty, Kendall couldn't stop smiling.

_Soon Logan. _

* * *

><p>According to Kendall's scent, the person human Logan needed to find was back in the apartment of 2J. But that was the easy part.<p>

The hard part...

"Please Katie! Pleeeeeeease!" Logan enunciated to the younger witch as she mixed a cauldron of something bubbling and steaming, with a hint of swamp marsh and death wafting up to the air.

Heaving a sigh, Katie reached over and grabbed a hand full of slugs from a jar, tossing them into the mix with a hiss.

"Look. I would love to help. But I'm on mom duty just from you being here right now! Even I can't be in two places at once!" She finished with a flourish, pushing Logan back as she tossed in dash of salt and the mixture exploded a bit.

Waving away the smoke, Logan coughed, "Well...um...wait you can't? So...you can pull a human from another dimension, but you can't duplicate yourself?" Logan heaved a sigh, "This world is complicated."

Katie straightened her hat and jumped off her stool to head towards the couch where her mother was sleeping...or more passed out.

"Um...is she okay?" Logan asked, following her.

Katie nodded and leaned her ear close to her mothers mouth, "Yep. She's got about another three hours before she wakes up. I knew she couldn't resist my Monster Meatballs. A little bit of worms worth and she's out like a light!" She stood and turned back to Logan, "Okay. So, making lightening is a lot more complicated than people realize. It's...unpredictable and dangerous. If I do the spell even a little bit wrong...it could kill someone!" Katie exclaimed, waving her hands around to emphasize how serious she was.

"But Katie this is my only chance to get back home! Please! Pleeeease!" Logan fell to his knees, resuming his begging voice as he grabbed onto her black robes. He was so close to getting Zombie Logan to become human, and he couldn't back out of his promise when he was so close.

He looked up at Katie with his best puppy dog eyes, pushing his lips out into a pout as far as they could go. He knew the Katie back home could never resist this face, which often got him out of trouble with the scheming girl, and he hopped it would have the same effect with this Katie.

Throwing her hands up in exasperation, Katie replied, "All right fine!" She yanked her robes out of Logan's hands and continued, "But if you get burned to a crisp, don't come back and haunt me!"

Logan stood, bowing as the word 'thank you' tumbled from his mouth multiple times. He watched as Katie went to a large book shelf, using her wand to float a larger book from the top shelf into her hands.

"All right. The spell I need should be in here-" Katie's words were cut off as the window to the apartment shattered.

Logan instinctively went to the younger girl who had let out a shriek of surprise, draping his body over her as they both tumbled to the ground. He could feel shards of glass bounce off his back, but ignored them to make sure the girl was completely covered.

After a moment of silence Logan turned towards the window the regard the damage, and immediately wished he hadn't.

There stood in the room a large spider, its hairy back nearly touching the ceiling. Logan grabbed the shaking Katie and they both started crawling towards the front door. They had barely moved a foot before a large black leg stomped on the ground in front of them so hard it left a splintery dent in the floor, blocking their path.

Beside him Katie was breathing heavily, grasping onto the spell book like a life line. Logan knew he had to get Kendall's sister to safety. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

He looked around frantically for something to help them, before he noticed beside him a large piece of broken glass. "Katie. Katie!" Logan exclaimed, gaining the frightened girls attention.

"When I say go, run for the door and don't stop until you find Kendall got it? He should be back on the roof by now."

Katie opened her mouth to question Logan, but he knew there wasn't enough time to explain. "Don't argue just do it." He could hear the spider behind them stomping as it began getting closer.

Quickly grabbing the piece of glass in one big swoop, Logan took a deep breath, then with a yell used both hands to jam it into the spiders leg with as much force as he could muster. Just as he felt the glass connect to the skin, he screamed "Go Katie! Now!"

Katie cast one last look at the doomed boy, then pushed herself from the floor and dashed towards the door.

The spider shrieked in pain. Logan tried scrambling away from the flailing leg, pushing himself back further inside the room. When the spider stopped, it turned it's deadly eyes on in. Logan gulped in fear at the multiple gazes resting on him.

Then, one of its uninjured legs swooped down, hitting Logan on the side, making him fly straight into the side wall. He hit it hard, letting out a strangled grunt as his head connected with a loud thud. Then he slid to the ground in a heap, eyes already closed.

The spider shook the leg with the glass in it, then looked around for Katie. But she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on <em>The Nightmare Before Love<em>: Unexpected consequences arise from this battle to gain love. But in this world of darkness and fear...only one will live to enjoy the rare existence of being with the one they are truly meant to be with. **

**xoxo BA**


	4. Nightmare: Escalates

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.**

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: boy x boy.**

**Note: Please don't hate me after this chapter. Just read the ending on Halloween...I _swear_ you will like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <em>The Nightmare Before Love<em>: Unexpected consequences arise from this battle to gain love. But in this world of darkness and fear...only one will live to enjoy the rare existence of being with the one they are truly meant to be with. **

After finally putting all of Zombie Logan's body parts back together in the lobby of the hotel, the two headed upstairs to apartment 2J. As the elevator crept upwards, the Zombie shook himself a bit to let the joints settle. He shrugged his shoulders and cracked his neck and fingers.

"Feel better?" Kendall asked, wiping some excess dirt off him from his friend's back, using it as an excuse to check out his cute butt.

Logan sighed, "Yeah. Thanks again man."

Kendall shrugged, slinging an arm around the boy. "No problem Logie."

Logan however, did feel that it was a problem. "I can't keep going on like this Kendall. You can't keep saving me all the time. I'm just...I'm never leaving 2J again!"

Kendall laughed and turned to the boy, grabbing his hand and ignoring Logan's confused look. "What if I told you I might have an answer to this problem here?"

The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped out, hands still intertwined.

Zombie Logan quirked an eyebrow, first at their joined hands, and then frowned at Kendall words.

"You only get that tone of voice, and say those sorts of things, when I normally end up torn up again an hour later." He looked down, still confused at the locked hands.

Kendall began dragging Logan towards the apartment door. "Trust me. This time I have things totally under..." his voice dragged off when he came to the front door. It was broken in half and he could see the inside of the apartment in tatters.

"What the-" Logan began, and the two of them instantly grabbed onto the broken door to tear it away from the wall so they could head inside.

"Mom? Katie?" Kendall yelled, panic evident in his voice. Stepping over the debris he surveyed the damage, in hopes that his family was all right. Where the window overlooking the pool originally was, now a large gaping hole stared back at them. The bright orange couch was flipped over and everything inside the room was in in tatters, covered in glass that spilled over onto the floor.

"What happened here?" Logan asked, looking around in awe at the massive destruction.

Kendall sniffed the air a bit, his stomach clenching with fear, than quickly ran over to the couch. He over turned the orange object in one swift movement. Underneath, curled up and sleeping contently was his mother.

Kendall let out a relieved sigh as he leaned over to her, cradling her gently in his hairy arms. She was fast asleep, decked out in a similar witches outfit as his younger sister, the scent of worms worth wafting from her slackened mouth.

He spun back to Logan who looked confused and a bit scared. "Logan I need you to help me."

Logan nodded without a word and went over to Kendall. The two of them lifted Mama Knight onto the now right sided couch and Kendall grabbed a blanket and put it over her.

"Look. I can't explain exactly whats going on right now, but I need to check something out. Then I will tell you everything. For now, can you please say here and watch my mom?"

Logan opened his mouth to question Kendall, but he could see the fear in his werewolf friends eyes. He didn't feel comfortable having Kendall going off by himself, but Logan knew he wasn't going to be any help when he couldn't even keep his own limbs together.

Pressing his lips in a thin line, he could only nod.

Kendall turned to leave, but then spun back around, grabbed the back of Logan's head and pulled his forehead in for a kiss, ignoring the wolfs growl of protest from inside. "Call James. Tell him to come here and stay with you. Okay?" Kendall commanded, his lips against Logan's dead flesh.

Stunned, the zombie could only nod, and stutter out a "o-o-okay."

Kendall pulled away and stormed out of the apartment, wolfing out as he went.

* * *

><p>"Useless..."<p>

_Slice._

"Worthless..."

_Pierce._

"So...ugly..."

_Thrust._

With that last movement, Logan let out a terrible scream, his throat already sore and scratchy, as this was not his first cry of pain. As the initial sharp, terrible, _awful_ hurt eventually ebbed away, Logan gasped for air, breathing hard to get his mind clear from the fog of just suffering that was overcoming him.

"Please_...please_ no more." He whimpered, unable to stand another moment of the torture he was suffering through.

He pulled weakly at his restraints, but his movements were as useless as when he first awoke to this awful predicament.

He was currently laying shirtless on a giant spiderweb in a large, dark empty room. He was laying spread eagle, arms and legs far apart and tied with impenetrable spider strands that kept him hostage.

The creator of his webbed cage, the giant spider who had attacked him and Katie, hung from the ceiling above him, staring down at him with multiple, hungry eyes.

But that was not the worst of it. The worst...the absolute _awfulness_ of this all...was his true captor.

"Please? So nice and polite. I can see why Kendall has such a thing for you."

Logan whimpered again, turning his head away from the voice.

"Maybe that's why Kendall broke up with me? Hmm? What do you think Logan. Am I not a very _polite_ person?"

_Jo_.

As if to emphasize her point, Jo placed her hand on Logan's stomach, and with sharp talons filled with venom, dragged her nails deep, drawing blood...and pain.

Logan screamed again, the poison burning as his flesh was torn. He could smell his own skin singe.

"Look at me Logan. Look at me!" Jo's voice screamed out his name and he had no choice but to comply as she dug deeper.

Logan pried his eyes open to regard the girl he now barely recognized. Not the Jo he knew from his world. Blond, strong, bright. Not beautiful but pretty in a sweet, cunning sort of way.

But this Jo. _This_ Jo was the opposite of his worlds Jo. This Jo's skin was a pallid white, almost ashen and dead. Her golden hair had streaks of black in it. Her hands scaly, with black fingernails that stuck out into sharp knifes. And her eyes. Her deep, dark, dead eyes that stared at him with nothingness.

And he was staring straight back into that evil.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Logan sobbed, trying to ignore the feeling of his blood dripping down his sides.

"Why Logan? That's...funny. You of all people should know very well why I'm doing this."

She walked away from the sobbing boy to a small workbench, where she picked up a rather sharp knife. She regarded it for a moment, smiling a small, evil smile, before turning back to Logan.

"I'm doing this, because the man I love," she began as she walked back to Logan, "the man who I gave my heart, left me." She placed the knife on Logan's chest, and his breath began to quicken fast. "He left me for a weak," she dug the knife in, grinning at Logan's cries and she moved her arm to work, "whining, useless _human._ You are nothing Logan. No one will ever love you. You are pathetic, and anything Kendall tells you," She paused to admire her handiwork, "is just because he pities you."

Logan retched he was in so much pain. And through tear filled eyes, he looked down at his chest, where Jo had carved _K+J Always._

* * *

><p>Kendall burst through the doors that led to the roof, and let out a breath when he saw his sister standing next to Gustavo, frantically trying to explain something to him.<p>

"Katie." Kendall breathed, rushing over to gather his little sister in his arms.

"Kendall! There you are!" Katie said, hugging him quickly as relief washed over her. She pulled away as Kendall ran his hands over her, sniffing and eying her for injuries. She was, by now, used to his quick once over to make sure Kendall, and the wolf, knew she was okay.

"A giant...spider thing came into the apartment! It took Logan! Human Logan!" She exclaimed, hoping her big brother would know what to do.

Kendall's administrations stopped. Logan.

"What? Why!" Kendall said, confusion and worry for the boy rushing over him.

"I don't know! But we have to get him!" She said, pulling out her wand with a determined look upon her features.

The werewolf shook his head. "No way baby sister. I'll get him. You two," he turned to Gustavo, "Get the machine ready. Logan is the only one who knows how to use it. We need to be ready when he gets back. If someone is trying to stop this, we need to get it done quick before they try something else."

Gustavo nodded as Katie grasped onto Kendall's shirt. "Be careful Big brother."

Kendall grinned a wide tooth smile to reassure her and nodded. He jumped onto the side of the building and tried to clear his mind, which was hard to do with worry for the human boy etched into his every thought.

He paused, concentrated...and then...

_Logan_.

* * *

><p>"You are just holding on tight, aren't you whelp?" Jo sneered as she regarded the trembling boy, laying weak on the webs. He turned a heavy head away from her, afraid to say anything else. He was so weak from the blood loss, and his conscious mind was desperately trying to hide from the pain.<p>

Jo sighed, "You're no fun now. I'd just end you, but I feel like there is still more in you to break."

Twirling the knife in her hand she cocked her head to the side and said, "The only thing I don't understand, Logan, is how you became human again. I know for a fact the machine doesn't work, so where did you come from?"

Logan said nothing, just wanting her to now end his life, end the pain.

"I mean," she continued, "I know where I came from. I sold my soul. Gave it away so the darkness could give me enough strength to get Kendall back. To destroy you. It was the only way."

She leaned in close to Logan, who weakly tried to move away from her. "I bet you're wishing for the darkness as well Logan. You want me to just end it now...let the darkness blanket you from the pain."

She reached up a hand to Logan's face. His breath quickened, expecting her to hurt him again, but instead she brushed her knuckles softly against his face, caressing his skin in the most gentlest of touches.

"Who are you now Logan? Nothing. You're soon to be little bits and pieces of nothing, inside my pet's stomach."

She looked up at the spider hanging from the ceiling, "Oh Pet. I know you've been so patient. Why don't you come and have some fun now hmm?"

The spider eagerly lowered itself to the ground, regarding Logan with hunger in its multiple eyes.

"Kendall...please..." Logan whispered, shedding more tears along the stains on his face.

Jo watched eagerly as the spider edged closer and closer...until...

BAM!

Jo and the spider turned in surprise to the wide doors of the abandoned warehouse they were housed in. Both of the doors were torn apart and hanging on their edges, claw marks jagged along the sides. Both creatures beside Logan quickly realized a fully wolfed out Kendall was now regarding the scene before him.

"Kendall..." Jo breathed out, but her words were interrupted by Kendall throwing his head back and letting out a loud howl that shattered the windows along the top of the building. Jo ducked her head as glass rained down around her, throwing her hands over her ears to shield them from the loud howl.

"K-K-Kendall..." Logan whispered, regarding the boy. He couldn't believe the wolf had found him...but he could feel his body getting weaker and weaker. Was it to late?

Jo stood and shook the glass from her hair. She turned to her spider and said, "Get him."

The spider turned fully to Kendall, who was breathing hard and beginning to stalk towards them. The giant monster leaned back on it's hind legs and then surged forward, shooting out a long stretch of web straight towards Kendall.

With a snarl, Kendall held out his hand, claws sharp as he swung sideways to cut the web in half, falling to the floor effortlessly.

"Go! Stop him now!" Jo screamed, stepping back from the wolf still continuing its path.

The spider let out a loud shriek and began scuttling fast towards Kendall, its heavy legs leaving loud, deep dents on the floor.

Kendall stopped, smirked, then jumped high into the air. Raising a fist, he kicked a pole holding the ceiling of the warehouse to gain force and pushing himself forward as he aimed straight for the spider. With lighting speed his fist connected with the spiders eye, hitting it so hard the spider toppled over over with a loud THUD, then didn't move.

Kendall landed on all fours inches from Jo, then looked straight up into her eyes. With a low growl he stood and regarded her, sniffing the air a bit. His stance faltered a bit as he got his first good look at her.

"J-Jo?" Kendall whispered, surprise and confusion etched in his voice. "What happened to you?"

Gone was the golden haired girl he once cared so much about. Instead, a monster more evil than any he he had seen stood before him.

He then turned to Logan, who was currently barely awake and breathing as he was stretched out along the web. Kendall gasped and took a step back as he took in Logan's condition.

"What? What the hell is going on here?" Kendall nearly screamed at the girl, turning back to her with fire in his eyes.

"This is your fault Kendall. You should have just stayed with me. We were always meant to be together. We always will be." Jo seared as she grabbed the sharp, bloody knife on the work bench.

Since she was closer to Logan, she quickly drew the knife down onto the web, splitting it so Logan's body began to fall. Kendall turned to the falling boy and quickly raced over to grab him before he connected with the hard cold cement.

As the boy landed heavily in his arms, the strong smell of blood and burnt skin wafted his senses. Fear and sickness overwhelmed him, and he held Logan close, whispering the word _no_ over and over.

A sound distracted him and he turned his head to regard Jo who had climbed on top of the now conscious spider shaking its head and making squeaking noises.

"This isn't over Kendall! You and I are meant to be together! You'll see!" And riding the giant monster out the door, she was gone.

Kendall shifted the boy so he could take off his jacket and cover him. Then he used his shirt to try and stop the bleeding.

Tears were falling from Kendall's eyes as he quietly whispered, "I'm so sorry Logan. Please be okay. Please, please, please."

Just as he was pressing his shirt down hard on the unconscious boy, who let out a haggard breath, he noticed the carving on Logan's chest. _K+J..._

His loud howl of anguish could be heard for miles.

* * *

><p>"So he just took off?" James exclaimed, lifting his arms up in exasperation as Zombie Logan replayed the whole scene with Kendall before he left 2J. James took a seat on the couch next to the still asleep Mrs. Knight, regarding her with a confused look before shrugging and turning back to the undead boy.<p>

The young zombie was using Katie's flying broom to pick up the mess, silently hoping, along with Bitters not stumbling upon the mess, that Kendall was OK.

"Yep. I'm just as confused as you are." He put the last bit of debris in the trash can and turned back to James, "Now I need help with the door. The monster glue should have dried by now. It will at least keep Bitters off our back until we can get a a new door."

James let out a annoyed sigh as he stood and walked over with Logan. They both took opposite ends of the front door that was laying on the ground and lifted it up, carrying it over to the empty doorway.

Heaving and grunting they both were able to get the door up and in its place. "Now just hold it here while I get the bolts and screws." Logan said to James, walking over to the counter where he left the pieces of metal he found when cleaning.

"Okay. But hurry. All the blood is leaving my arms and you know how I am about my circulation!" James exclaimed, holding the door steady with both hands.

Logan mumbled a quiet, sarcastic reply, and turned back to the vampire. "Okay. Now don't move..."

But Logan's words were cut short when the door began falling backwards as a heavy force on the other side leaned down on it, causing James to yelp in fear before it pinned him underneath.

"Franken-Carlos!" Logan exclaimed, frustrated as he regarded the once again broken door on top of the vampire.

"Ugh." James moaned.

"Lo-gain. Roof. Now." Franken-Carlos said, stepping into the apartment and on top of the vampire who cried out in pain with Carlos's weight. The monster headed straight for Logan.

"The roof? Why the roof? What's-hey!" Logan exclaimed as Franken-Carlos grabbed the Zombie and lifted him over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. He turned and headed back out of the apartment, stepping over James again, who yelled out, "Ow! Hey! Ow!"

"Carlos! What are you doing? Why are you taking me up here?" Logan exclaimed as the Frankenstein monster carried him up to the roof, only grunting and moaning in reply.

When they finally reached the roof, Franken-Carlos dropped the undead boy on the ground with a thump and pointed behind him, "Machine!" he exclaimed, and the Zombie turned.

Logan gasped in surprise. The "Hot Boy Band" machine was there on the roof! He saw Gustavo tinkering with it, and next to him Katie with a large book on her lap, wand in hand.

Gustavo looked up at the two boys entrance, then regarded Logan and hurried over to him, "Good! You're here! We need to know if this will work. Kendall should be back any moment."

Logan saw Katie shoot her head up, worry etched on her face.

"What's going on? I thought that the machine couldn't be fixed?" Logan asked, turning to Franken-Carlos who was sitting on the floor and chewing on the power cords to the machine.

"Uh...we outsourced some help. Now c'mere!" Gustavo dragged the suspicious Logan over to the machine, and took out a measuring tape and began measuring Logan's body, in addition to pushing some blinking buttons.

After a few minutes, there was a loud whoosh and a small thump. All four heads turned to see Kendall jumping off the side of the building onto the roof. He was carrying a motionless bundle covered in various clothing, and faint metallic smell of blood lingered in the air.

"Kendall!" Katie exclaimed and rushed over to him, but stopped with he shook his head.

"Katie no. Get ready now. We have to do it now. There isn't much time." Kendall didn't want her to see Logan like this. As mature as she was for her age, she was just to young for this. Everyone was just to young to see something like this.

"But..." Katie started, regarding the motionless bundle in Kendall's arms with fear. But with one more look into Kendall's pleading eyes, she nodded and went back to her book.

Kendall bend down against a side wall, and laid the unconscious human Logan wrapped up in a mix of Kendall's and his own torn clothing. Kendall could see blood seeping from his stomach, and he could sense the life draining from the boys body.

"Logan. Hey buddy. Wake up." No response. "Hortense..." Kendall sing-songed and Logan groaned and shook his head, opening his eyes ever so gently to regard Kendall with a look of annoyance.

"You...jerk." Kendall breathed out a sigh of relief, never so happy to see those chocolate orbs.

"K-Kendall?" Kendall turned his head to regard the Zombie version of Logan, who was looking down at the doppelganger in Kendall's arms.

"Um...its kind of a long story." Kendall started as a way to explain the confusing situation here.

But no more could be said as Gustavo came rushing over to Logan. He picked him up and brought him over to the machine, both of them talking quietly as Logan instructed Gustavo on what to do.

With a concerned look at the human Logan, Kendall let go and stood, turning to the zombie Logan and grasping his hands. "We've got the machine to work Logie. It will turn you human...if you still want to be?"

Zombie Logan turned to the machine, now lighting up and and making loud noises under Gustavo's administrations. "I don't understand." He said.

Kendall squeezed his hands tight and felt a gust of strong wind on his face. He turned to his sister and saw her waving her wand and chanting in concentration with her eyes closed. She was conjuring a storm.

Kendall said, "How right now doesn't matter. What matters is you making the choice. For you to become human, like you want to be. Like...I need you to be."

Logan turned to him confusion in his eyes, "What?"

Kendall sighed and pulled the boy closer to the machine, "I want to be with you Logan. So much. But the wolf can't be with you in Zombie form. It can't handle the scent of your dead body. It's...just how it is. I'm sorry. But if you become a human...then...it's just..." Kendall pulled Logan close to him and whispered in his ear, "I-I love you Logan."

Kendall could hear the boy hitch a bit and pull back from his embrace, "You...you really do?"

Kendall nodded emphatically, "I do. So much. So please...please I want to be with you."

Zombie Logan's smile split his face, "Kendall. I love you t-" But Logan's words were cut off as the two of them were forcibly pulled apart.

Kendall was quick to recover, and snarled in anger at seeing Jo reappear with her giant spider climbing the side of the building. Kendall, as well as a fallen Zombie Logan, were covered in web, and Kendall realized he was stuck to the ground.

"Logan. Get in the machine! Now!" Gustavo yelled as Katie stood next to him, the storm getting stronger. Rain began pouring down and the distant rumbling of thunder grew louder.

Kendall swiped at the web, making an opening enough for Zombie Logan, who had fallen close to the machine door, to pull the web apart, then dragged himself up and began crawl inside.

Jo jumped from the spider to the ground and saw Zombie Logan try to get in. She was so confused. Here was another Logan? That was to much. She knew that by now she had already taken care of the first boy she tortured. If he wasn't dead yet, he would soon be. But to make another foe for her? No.

Never.

With a scream she yelled "No!" and pulled the knife she had used on Logan from her black dress. Zombie Logan turned to her, confusion etched on his face at the commotion going on around him.

She reared her arm back and Kendall grunted with force as he tried to reach her, but he was to slow because of the heavy web still stuck on him.

In almost slow motion the knife left her hand, flying through the air as it headed towards the machine, its aim for Zombie Logan's heart, the only way to truly kill a Zombie in this world.

But the knife never reached the Zombie. Instead, it connected with the flesh it had been teasing only hours before.

It connected with the wrong Logan.

"No!" Kendall screamed in rage as the broken and bloody human, who had seen Jo's actions before everyone else, used the last bit of energy left in his body to throw himself in front of the Zombie. He took the knife to his gut to save the one who is truly meant to be with Kendall.

"Logan! Now! Go now!" Gustavo screamed and pushed the shocked Zombie into the machine, closing the door. He then turned and picked up the fallen human, pulling him out of the way.

Lightening began striking the roof in rapid succession, hitting the ground in multiple areas. Gustavo grabbed a side lever, and with all his might pulled it down, causing the machine to shriek and whir as a thick bolt of near blue lightening stuck it hard.

Throwing himself onto the fallen, dying boy to protect him, Gustavo silently prayed this would work.

Kendall hadn't moved from his spot, his mind focused on the previous scene. Lightening struck around him as rain covered his body in it's wet, emotionless embrace.

_Logan_.

With a deathly growl Kendall turned to Jo who was running towards the spider and yelling for it to go.

Dodging lightening bolts on both sides, Kendall ran through the electric foray to tackle Jo to the ground. The large spider turned to swipe at Kendall, but with a scream of rage, Kendall's clash grew, and he slashed at the spiders face hard. Blood began pouring from its wound as it stumbled a bit, then fell over the side of the building.

"No!" Jo screamed from her position on the floor. She turned back to Kendall, rage seething from her face.

"You _will_ pay for that." She threatened menacingly.

Kendall merely walked over to her face emotionless. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and said, "I don't think so."

He raised his arm, talons drawn to slash at her as well, but before he could move his arm, one of the rogue lightening bolts struck her.

Shocked Kendall jumped back and let her go, watching as the bolt quickly burned her body to a black, smoldering crisp of charred remains.

Her screams awful to hear.

After a few moments she fell to the ground, unmoving.

Kendall regarded her for a moment, then turned away, disgusted.

He turned to the machine and saw his sister chanting new words, trying to calm down the storm. When the lightening stopped he ran over to Gustavo, who had been covering a fallen human Logan.

"Check the machine. I've got him." Kendall said, pulling the trembling boy into his arms.

"Logan. I'm so, so sorry." Kendall whispered, pulling the boys hand away from the knife embedded

into his side.

Logan gave a small chuckle and shook his head, wincing in pain from the movement. "D-don't b-be." He stuttered.

Kendall shook his head and said, "Don't talk. Please. We will get you help. You'll be fine."

Tears fell from Logan's face as he shook his head, "D-don't l-lie. Y-y-you suck...at it."

Kendall gave a small laugh.

"D-d-...did it work?" Logan breathed out, unable to turn his head towards the machine he helped fix.

Kendall turned to see Gustavo opening the door to let the stream of steam come out. After a moment came a coughing, fully human Logan waving away the smoke. Behind him came a stumbling Carlos, now fully human as well.

Kendall breathed out a relieved sigh and said, "Yeah. Oh my God it did work. You did it Logan. Thank you. Thank you so, so much!"

Kendall turned back to Logan, and his smile fell as he noticed Logan's eyes getting lower. "P-p-romise me..." Logan began, his voice barely above a whisper if Kendall wasn't a wolf with sensitive hearing, he wouldn't have heard it.

Kendall swallowed. "Anything."

Behind him he heard Gustavo exclaim, "Carlos! What? You're human to!"

"I just wanted to know what was inside the box. Then I got sleepy." He paused and let out a shout of excitement, "This is awesome! I _so_ missed pronouns!"

Kendall leaned forward so his face was close to Logan's, "P-promise me...y-you'll...give him...the love..." He paused to take one last big breath, "T-t-the love I'll n-never have w-with my...Kendall."

Kendall pulled back with surprise, sadness and regret entering his heart. He never once stopped to think how this would effect this Logan and his feelings towards his own worlds Kendall. He was so wrapped up in his own wants and needs, he never even thought...

He nodded his head, tears escaping his eyes as he could sense Logan's breathing stop.

Pulling the boy close to his heart, he lifted his head, and howled at the moon.

Logan could faintly hear the howl as he fell into the darkness.

But it didn't matter anymore.

Somewhere, in some part of the universe, at least this Kendall and Logan could be together. And that, for _him, _it was worth dying for.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on <em>The Nightmare Before Love<em>: A nightmare never truly ends until one wakes up. Unless, of course, they wake up back in a world where fear haunts their every moment...and love, the only cure, is ever gone. **

**xoxo BA**


	5. Nightmare: Ends

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.**

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: Swearing/minor sexual situations/angsty angstyness/boy x boy.**

**Note: Happy Halloween everyone! Now now, put down your pitchforks. You didn't think I would actually really _kill_ Logan did you? What? You did! Have you _not_ read my other stories? Well...then go do that. Right now! Oh! Wait, read this first! ;p**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read this and for those who gave me support through reviews! I seriously would have given up ages ago if it weren't for you. You guys are the best ever and I love you all so so so much! **

* * *

><p><strong>This week on <em>The Nightmare Before Love<em>: A nightmare never truly ends until one wakes up. Unless, of course, they wake up back in a world where fear haunts their every moment...and love, the only cure, is ever gone. **

* * *

><p>Inside the quite, isolated darkness that wrapped around Logan like a blanket of loneliness...Logan felt someone shove him, <em>hard<em>.

_What the-...?_

He tried to pull away...but was shoved again. He could feel it on his chest, pushing hard, and damnit it hurt!

He tried again to move. He wanted to fall back into the nothingness where no one could hurt him. Nothing could cause him anymore pain and sorrow. He could just lay there and fade away.

And again. Another fierce push against his chest. Harder with more force. Angry that someone was trying to pull him back into a world where he now knew he didn't belong, his own or the one he had stumbled into, he did the only thing he could think of doing.

He pushed back.

"That's it Logan. Breathe. Come on buddy. Deep breaths now. I want to see your heart doing its big, beautiful thing."

Light flooded Logan's senses and with a jerk he realized his beloved darkness had faded away. Logan blinked against the bright light above him as shadows and shapes moved around him. There was something covering his mouth and as everything came into focus he came to one sudden realization.

Everything. Fucking. _Hurt_.

He tried to cry out in pain, but all that came from his dry sore throat was a gurgled moan.

Whatever was pushing down around his mouth was suddenly removed and a face came close to his own. They wore a surgical mask with a head piece and glasses covering their eyes. He found it harder to breathe now, and tears were forming at his eyes from the pain.

He faintly heard noises. Loud beeping and the shapes talking to each other. Even the face, still close to his own, Logan could see its mouth moving, but couldn't hear any words.

With the last bit of strength Logan could muster, he managed to croak out, "Hurts..."

The face pulled away, and within moments Logan felt a sharp burning in his right hand. The pain was nothing compared to what he had faced with Jo...Logan shook his head. He couldn't think about that.

He wouldn't even go there.

The face came close to him again, but it didn't matter. Sweet darkness was pulling him back, and that is where Logan intended to stay.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing.<em>

_Worthless._

_Useless._

_He's...MINE!_

Logan shot up in bed, fear racing through his heart fast. He instinctively grabbed his stomach where he expected to find a sharp knife lodged there, but instead found the smooth bumps of abdomen. He lifted his shirt and found no traces of the marks Jo had left there. No stab wounds or deep cuts. No letters...

Just pale smooth, unmarked skin.

A whole new set of pain, though, found its way into realization and Logan fell back to the bed with a soft thump, moaning quietly. He realized it must have been his injuries from the accident. It felt like years ago when he was on that stage with Kendall.

After a few moments, Logan opened his eyes again, furrowed them in confusion, and sat up again, this time slowly and gingerly.

His mouth fell open at what he saw.

It seemed like the apartment 2J had migrated into the little hospital room he was currently laying in. Nighttime had fallen, and bean bags filled with kids from the Palm Woods held passed out friends scattered all over the room.

Board games, cards, and various junk food and drinks littered the floor all around. There was a giant TV set up in the corner and connected to it was Xbox, PS3 and a Wii. Various video games lay around the consoles, some open with their discs scattered.

The orange couch was in the opposite corner and Logan felt his heart melt. On the couch held James and Carlos. James curled up against the far right side, cuddled into the side of the couch. His mouth was open and he was drooling big time. Carlos was cuddled up to this side, snuggled under James's arm. A blanket covered them both.

Logan bit his lip and gently laid back down wondering where...

He turned to his other side and gasped. There was Kendall.

The boy was sitting away from the others in a hospital chair pulled up close to Logan's bed. He was slumped against it, laying back so far his head was hanging off the side, fast asleep. Logan could see on his right arm a green cast filled with names and pictures drawn on it.

Memories of his journey filled his mind, and he had to blink back tears.

He was back.

He was home.

And all he could wish for, was the darkness to consume him once more.

* * *

><p>Kendall awoke with a start when he felt a hand shake him. He jumped up and his eyes focused on the sleeping brunette in the hospital bed before him.<p>

"Kendall! Relax. He's not awake yet. I'm sorry." Kendall turned to James, who looked just as haggard and sleep deprived as he did. Carlos stood next to him, rubbing his eyes sleepily and regarding the sleeping Logan.

James's hair was a mess, having lost its usual luster and shine since Logan was first admitted. "Carlos and I just woke up. Were going to get breakfast. You should really come." James was getting nervous. Kendall had barely eaten since the accident over a week ago.

But Kendall shook his head. He couldn't eat. He was surprised he had even slept. His nerves for his friend were destroying him and he could barely function again until he knew that Logan was okay.

Last night had been the worst since Logan was admitted here a week ago after falling through a crevice created by a fallen speaker on the stage they were performing on.

His initial injurious weren't as bad as the internal ones. He had a broken arm, three broken ribs and a severe concussion that left him in a coma. He had to have emergency sugary, removing his spleen and stopping some internal bleeding. It had been touch and go for the first 24 hours he was admitted, but after that they had him stabilized and were just waiting for him to awake.

Except for last night.

The night had been the same as every night since they had set up base in Logan's room. Gustavo paid for a private room for Logan, allowing everyone to come and go without disturbing anyone else in the hospital. Also to avoid unwanted publicity. Once it seemed like the rest of the Big Time Rush group weren't going to be leaving Logan's side any time soon, everyone had migrated to Logan's hotel room as well.

Food, games, the orange couch. It had all been brought over by the boys and their friends as a way to keep them occupied during their constant vigilance of their comatose friend.

The only one who didn't involve himself in the other time passing activities was Kendall. He was the only one who watched Logan like a hawk.

Kendall had been seated in his usual spot by Logan's bed, staring at nothing while praying for those eyes to open.

And then it happened.

Logan began to twitch a bit...and then shudder...then convulse.

And then...he flat lined.

Kendall was sure his own heart stopped as he heard that dreaded beep prolong itself to let the world know it's owner was...

_No. God please no._

Kendall felt two hands grab him and pull him aside as the doctors worked to revive Logan, confused by his sudden state.

Kendall's chest hurt so much he couldn't breathe.

And then...

_Beep...beep...beep..._

_A voice. The doctors, "That's it Logan. Breathe. Come on buddy. Deep breaths now. I want to see your heart doing its big, beautiful thing."_

The entire room remained silent, fear stretched to each corner that any single movement would take Logan away again.

But it had been hours since then, and eventually everyone returned to normal.

By now all around the other kids from the Palm woods were awake or having already been awake for a while. Some had McDonalds and other food from the cafeteria. They were quietly playing a round of poker. Kendall was so glad that so many people had come to support them and Logan.

James nodded and turned to leave when he saw a nurse come walking in with a tray of pills and some food.

"Oh! Thanks! You didn't have to bring us food!" James exclaimed, reaching out for the tray, only to have his hand slapped away by the nurse.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is for the patient." She scolded, and placed the tray down on the bedside table.

Both boys regarded her with confusion.

"Um. Logan can't eat. He's still in his coma." Kendall stated, standing and moving aside to let the woman tinker with the various tubes and machines Logan was hooked up to.

She turned back to the boys, confusion etched on her features, "No dear. He woke up last night. Called me straight up. See?"

Kendall's stomach dropped and his eyes widened in hope as she gently began shaking Logan's arm, sing-songing, "Logan. Dear. Time to wake up. Breakfast." She turned to the wide eyed boys, "He wanted us to be quiet, not wake any of you. I couldn't blame him. It was nice to have some peace and quiet around here."

Tears filled Kendall's eyes as he felt James grab his arm, breathing stopping, when he heard, actually could hear Logan moan quietly, then move his head away from the woman's voice, and hoarsely whisper, "Arg. No. Go away."

"Logan!" James exclaimed, causing Logan to open his eyes wide in surprise.

"Jeeze James...not so loud." he complained, but barely got his words out when Carlos and James both lunged themselves at him, wrapping their arms around the bruised boy.

"Boys! Easy please! Let Mr. Mitchell breathe!" The nurse exclaimed, grabbing at Carlos's arm to ease them back a bit.

"We thought you were dead!" Carlos all but screamed.

The rest of the kids in the room had crowded around Logan's bed, also offering their own feelings and interpretations of what happened and how they felt. After almost a minute of it, Kendall could barely contain himself any longer. He stepped forward, reached down and took Logan's hand.

"Logan." Was all he said.

Silence descended over the room. Everyone knew how hard Kendall had taken Logan's accident, especially since Logan was the one who saved him.

Logan turned away from the others to regard Kendall. Kendall started to smile, but if fell when Logan's eyes met his.

Sadness. Sorrow. Hurt.

And fear. So _much_ fear.

That was what Logan's eyes held. Though he wore a tired and tight smile, but there was so much pain in Logan's eyes he couldn't stand to see it. Before Kendall could even open his mouth, the nurse was pushing him away. Pushing them all away.

"Now. Now. All right kids. This has gone on quite enough. Logan is awake now and he needs to focus on his recovery. All of this," she regarded the TV, food and games, "needs to go. This is not a party room. This is a hospital." Her words were met with groans and a few words of contradiction, but they had known from the beginning that when Logan awoke, they would all need to leave.

The nurse turned back to the three boys and said, "Okay. That means you three as well."

She was met with instant protesting, but held up her hands to stop the onslaught, "That just means go home. Take a shower. Get some food." she turned to Kendall, "Let your mom know whats happening. Then come back here in a few hours."

Kendall opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off again. "If anything happens we will contact you instantly. Now please, with Logan awake there is much to be done if you want him to get better as soon as possible." Kendall closed his mouth and turned to Logan, who was trying hard not to look at him.

With his mouth closed in a tight line, Kendall nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later...<em>

Logan trudged up the side stairwell of the Palm Woods hotel, heading towards his destination as slowly as possible. It had been a month since he finally left the hospital and even though physically he was getting better, mentally he was barely hanging on.

Being around Kendall had gotten ten times harder than it had ever been. After everything he went through with Were-Kendall, Logan longed for the taller boy to just pull him into a hug or touch him gently, like the doppelganger had once done.

But no. Kendall's kisses and caresses belonged to only one person_..._Jo_._

_Jo._

Logan had to stop mid stride when his thought process came to her. To Jo. Shaking his head he sat on the step, trying to even his breathing out. Being around Jo in this world had also gotten significantly harder. Even though mentally he knew that this Jo was nothing like the demon he had dealt with back in the other world, his _body_ remembered well enough.

When she had come to the hospital to visit him, he had awoken to her face with a scream. Everyone was immensely confused, since the two had never had any problems before. Logan just waved it off as nothing, he was just waking up from a nightmare he answered, but Jo kept a confused look that never went away when she regarded him even now. His body would tense and tremble when she came near him, and he suffered so many flashbacks that often, even when she was just sitting on the couch in 2J with Kendall, he had to leave the room and take almost an hour to get his breathing back to normal.

The others couldn't help but notice Logan's new, withdrawn nature. He didn't laugh or smile as much. He would flat out refuse to join in on any pranks or antics, especially if Kendall asked. And, if the blond boy went to touch him or accidentally bumped him, the brunette would wince and step back, keeping his eyes down and away from the blond.

He was desperately trying to get himself back to normal, to where he had been before his crazy coma induced nightmare.

And sometimes, when the day was quiet and uneventful, Logan could fall asleep assuming he had gotten to that point.

But...then the nightmares would slowly creep back into his dreams.

A spider leering down hungrily at him.

A vampires gleaning teeth caressing his skin.

A evil Jo's dark eyes and sharp claws digging into him.

He would always awake the same. Sitting up in bed, breathing hard with sweat pouring down face, hugging his legs close to his body. He would try to reassure to himself that it was just a dream, or _I'm home, I'm home_, but nevertheless the dreams would always creep back.

Kendall, as usual, slept through each moment.

However, Kendall had taken Logan's new attitude the hardest. He truly believed, despite Logan's constant protests, that Logan blamed him for getting hurt.

Logan didn't want Kendall to think like that, but besides telling him the truth, which was just not happening, Logan couldn't do anything else about it.

With a heavy and tired sigh, he stood and grabbed his backpack, continuing his journey back up the stairs. He had taken the back way to avoid the lobby, because what he needed least right now was in full swing downstairs and with the rest of the world.

It was Halloween time. The entire hotel had been decorated to the fullest extent in various Halloween decorations. And every pumpkin, cut out ghost and fake spiderweb sent him in a tailspin of emotions and flashbacks.

Tonight was Halloween, and he had planned on spending it at the local library, hidden from anything holiday related until this wretched night was over. Unfortunately, some local kids thought it would be hilarious to set off stink bombs in the third floor top stacks. The library had to be closed.

Despite everyone's insistence that Logan come to the Halloween party they were all going to, hosted by none other than _Jo_, he had blatantly refused. Now he hoped that they wouldn't try to make him come because he had no other excuse. But he would tie himself to a bed post before entertaining in anything Halloween related for a while.

He opened the door to 2J and dropped his bag the floor, kicking off his shoes after stepping inside. Strangely the apartment was quiet, which he sighed in relief for. Maybe everyone had already left...

Suddenly a figure jumped in front of Logan.

A Hiss. "I vant do dwink your vlood!" The figure exclaimed, pulling its cape away from its face to reveal James...dressed as Count Dracula.

Logan let out a yelp and could actually feel the blood leave his face. "J-J-James." He stuttered, not sure how to explain to his friend out incredibly freaked out he was right now. This was to much of coincidence...but it had to be a coincidence. Right?

James stood up straight and smirked his trade mark smile. "Dude! Totally scared you!" he exclaimed.

Logan let out a strangled, forced laugh. His James looked exactly like the vampire James he had briefly met in his dreams.

It _just_ had to be a coincidence.

Pushing down the heavy breathing, he headed for the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink, trying to keep his hands busy so James didn't realize how badly they were shaking.

Just as he was taking his first sip, a low moan echoed from Carlos and Jame's room, and Logan turned his head slowly, praying that that familiar noise was wrong...

Out stepped Carlos decked out in green, with a flat top hair style and bolts sticking out of his neck.

Logan let out another yelp and spit out the water he had been drinking. Franken-Carlos was now in front of him, and Logan couldn't stop his shaking.

_Please. This can't be happening..._

Carlos came to a stop in front of Logan, and broke out of his trance to exclaim, "Dude! My outfit is awesome!" He turned to James who was inspecting his fangs in a mirror, "Look at Logan. He's totally scared of me!"

James scoffed and walked over to them, "He's not scared of you! Just still reeling from how awesome my outfit is, right Logan?"

Logan made a noise that almost sounded like a whimper and, carrying the glass of water, walked into the living room, only to see Mrs. Knights door open and out walked Mama Knight and Katie...dressed as witches.

"You guys like? We match!" Mama knight exclaimed, spinning around so her black robes twirled.

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes, exclaiming, "Do we really have to go to Tyler's mom's Halloween party? There's going to be a blood and gore marathon on in an hour!"

The last time Logan had seen Katie dressed as a witch had been when the spider captured him...Logan shook his head. No. He couldn't think about that. No matter how immensely crazy this was...it was just a coincidence. Nothing more than just an innocent coincidence.

Now if only he could stop quaking in fear.

As Carlos and James headed over to the two witches to inspect their outfits, Logan stuttered, "W-well...I-I'm gonna go and...s-study..."

He turned to open the door to his room, but stopped when the door opened itself. He took a step back and looked up, and up, and _up_ at the figure standing the door.

_God. Please no._

There stood Kendall decked out in a white t-shirt, football jersey, jeans and converse sneakers. All along his hands and face tufts of hair stood out.

"Um. Logan? Are you okay?" Kendall said, tilting his head to the side at Logan's almost petrified look. He wanted to reach out and touch the boy, but refrained after how Logan had reacted to the other times they touched.

"Look! Kendall actually pulled off the werewolf outfit!" Katie exclaimed, as the others crowded around

him to check out his outfit.

Logan was the only one who didn't join in. He walked slowly back wards until he was right next to the front door, which suddenly rang.

He let out his third yelp and took a deep breath to steady himself before slowly walking towards the door, fear in his heart beating fast. His hand trembled as he reached for the door nob, turning it ever so gently before pulling the door open with the speed of a limp turtle.

"Logan!" Logan jumped back as a pair of arms engulfed him. After a moment he pulled back and revealed...Camille. Camille dressed as an Egyptian Princess.

"Cleopatra?" Logan asked regarding her bedazzle of gold and light blue. He felt such a rush of relief that not only was this completely _new,_ it wasn't who he thought it was.

She swatted his chest playfully and replied, "No. Hatsheput."

"Gesundheit." Carlos called out.

"You look great!" James said, coming over to Camille with the rest of the group following.

Camille smiled and said, "Thanks! But if you think I look great, you should see Jo's outfit!"

Fear clenched Logan's stomach hard as he turned to see Jo walk through the door. She was dressed in a long black dress that was tight and fitted perfectly to her body. A corset of blood red engulfed her chest. Her lips, long nails, and hair were all black. And all along her arms chest and face, which were powdered a pale white, were tattoos of spiders.

"Josephine. The spider queen." Camille said.

As everyone rushed to compliment Jo on her unusual but awesome outfit, Logan stood frozen. The glass he had been holding fell to the floor and shattered. The sound broke him from his frozen state and he looked down, subconsciously intending on cleaning it, but the glass brought him back. Back to the room where the spider took him. Took him to Jo. Back to Jo digging her viscous nails into him. Dragging blood from his weeping body.

"Logan? Logan are you okay?" Logan looked up to see everyone regarding him curiously, and Jo had stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, speaking his name.

Lips tight, and without a word, Logan turned and walked away. He headed straight for the bathroom where he locked the door, knelt in front of the toilet.

And promptly vomited.

Logan lost track of how much time he spent in front of the toilet. He was so focused on his own situation that he didn't even know if anyone tried to follow him. But after he had nothing left to give, he could hear the door banging and the knob trying to be turned. Logan blocked them all out again, refusing to even venture out. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't take it. He just wanted to go back.. Back into the sweet darkness where nothing and no one could hurt him. Where he could forget Jo's pain.

Forget that Kendall would never love him.

He felt like such a mess. He tiredly turned to the shower and pulled himself up to turn on the shower head. He eased himself down and dragged himself under the water, unable to care that he was still clothed. He hadn't the energy to even try to undress. He let the scalding hot water cascade over him as he closed his mind to everything.

Even when the water turned cold and he could feel his body shivering, he refused to venture out from his spot.

It wasn't until he felt a hand shaking him gently that he turned and regarded Mrs. Knight, sans witches outfit, looking at him, fear and sadness etched into her bright eyes,

"Come on honey. Everyone's already left. It's okay to come out now."

Glad that he didn't need to explain himself, he allowed the woman to help him stand. He realized the door knob to the bathroom was missing, screws and a screwdriver on the kitchen counter.

He instantly felt bad walking towards his bedroom that he was getting water every where. "I-I'm sorry..." he began but she shushed him and helped him dry of before changing into warm sweat pants and a t-shirt. She helped him into bed and said that she would be right here if he needed anything.

"I-I just..." he began, wanting to somehow explain himself.

"What honey?" Mama Knights soothing voice caressed over his tired body as darkness slowly settled in.

"I just...want it to end."

And then...nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Logan. Wake up. Loooogaaaan...<em>

Logan's eyes shot open and he sat up straight, letting out a yelp when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

He turned to his side and was instantly surprised to see Kendall sitting next to him. Were Kendall. They were on a blanket in a cemetery, heavy mist on all sides.

Logan let out a quiet gasp as he realized where he was. The cemetery...where this all began.

"Kendall! I mean...other Kendall! What? Why am I here?" He then narrowed his eyes angrily, "Did you bring me back?"

The real werewolf from the other dimension held up his hands in defense, shaking his head, "No! No I didn't I swear. I only just brought you back to our original meeting spot. I wanted to check on you. Make sure you were okay."

And just like that, Kendall easily wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him close, laying them down on the blanket so their legs and arms were tangled together.

"So...I'm dreaming?" Logan asked and the werewolf nodded.

Kendall's eyes suddenly went sad and hooded and he said, "I am so sorry for what happened to you Logan. I never realized how bad it was going to get. And if I thought for a second you were going to get hurt..."

Logan held out a hand and pressed a thumb against Kendall's lips, the rest of the hand resting on the side of his face, "Shh. It's all right. I'm all right."

Kendall let out a sigh and said, "I'm so glad. I've wanted to come sooner, but your mind has been so blocked I couldn't get through."

Logan looked away. _The Nightmares_.

"I'm sorry. How is everything with...other now _not_ zombie Logan?" Logan asked.

Kendall gave a smirk and reached up to his own shirt, pulling away the part near his neck to reveal a dark purple hickey. "He apparently likes to bite." Kendall said, his face lit with happiness.

"I'm glad the two of you found each other." Logan said, and he truly was.

Kendall nodded. "And we have you to thank for that. I only wish I could do something to help you." Kendall bit his lip, not wanting to mention the fact that he knew that the Kendall back in Logan's dimension didn't love him. But he couldn't stop himself.

"He is such an idiot for not realizing how amazing you are." Kendall finally stated.

Logan just shook his head. "I-I hope you and Logan are really happy together."

Logan could feel the sadness lump in his throat and he closed his eyes tight to not cry. But Kendall felt so damn good holding him, and he never wanted it to end. Kendall pulled him close and whispered, "You will find love one day Logan. I promise." Logan could only nod.

Kendall eventually pulled away and said, "I have to go Logan. I'm so glad your okay."

Again Logan nodded, but panic began to set in. This was the last time a Kendall of any sort would hold him, touch him, make him feel for once.

"Kendall..." Logan began, but Kendall almost sensing what Logan wanted shook his head.

"You have to go back Logan."

Darkness began settling in and pulling Logan away, but Logan, for once, fought hard against the darkness. He watched the fading Kendall close and began to exclaim, "No. Kendall no. I love you. I need you. Please. Please don't leave me. I love you so much. Please." And with all the strength he could muster he reached forward into the darkness until he found something solid. He pulled it close and when the unique scent of Kendall surrounded him, he leaned forward and captured the other boys lips in a kiss.

He could feel the other tense for a moment, then gradually relax and kiss him back. Logan knew this would be the only kiss he would ever get, so he put all his heart and soul into the kiss, wanting the other feel the love he would never get to share. The love of his first, last and only kiss with Kendall.

After a while it was all to much and he pulled back, darkness claiming him quick. With on last, "I love you," he let himself be taken away.

* * *

><p>Back in the real world, a very human Kendall regarded his girlfriend's party with little to no interest. He barely tasted the green drink in his hand, and wore an almost permanent scowl on his face.<p>

The tall boy watched as everyone danced, played games and talked to each other excitedly about their own outfits, but he had no interest in joining in on the excitement.

_Logan_.

His heart beat fast when he thought of the poor boy. The frightened look on his face when Kendall opened the door. He wanted so badly to pull him into an embrace and fight away ever ounce of sadness he wore.

Swearing softly to himself he shook his head. Logan had been pushing them away for a while and even though the shorter boy consistently protested it had nothing to do with him, Kendall knew that Logan regarded him differently ever since the accident.

His phone vibrated and he reached into his jeans to answer. The call was from _Unknown_. Frowning he answered, "Hello?"

"Um...Kendall?"

His frown deepened. "Katie?"

"Uh! Yeah! This is _your_ sister, Katie."

Kendall turned back to his phone, checked that the number did say _Unknown_ and then turned back said, "Where are you calling from, Tyler's?"

He heard Katie scoff and say, "Tyler the Terminators? Why would I be hanging with-" she paused as someone spoke to her, and Kendall could swear that the voice sounded strangely like his own.

"I mean...yeah! I'm with Tyler...at his lair." Kendall frowned at that, but figured it just had to do with the Halloween theme party he was having. "So...yeah... um so, you should really go talk to Logan."

Kendall sighed, "I've tried to talk to him but you know how that goes!"

"Uh...right..."

But Kendall was so worried and frustrated be just went on a roll, "He just locks himself up in his room. Doesn't talk about what's going on with him. He nearly freaks out every time Jo comes around," he thought he heard his sister give a little peep, but just continued on, "and you saw him before we left today. He locked himself up in the bathroom and would come out. I just...I don't know what to do."

He heard Katie talking to someone again, and the words, _try the spell again_, cut through and yeah whoever that was really _did_ sound like Kendall, but then Katie was back on the phone and said, "Just talk to him. I don't know...hit him over the head with a broom flier and force him to talk! I gotta go. Bye!"

Kendall regarded the phone with a confused look and shook his head.

"Who were you talking to?"

Kendall turned to Jo who was standing behind him holding out another drink for him. He gave her a tight smile and said, "No one. You having fun?"

She cocked her head to the side a bit and said, "I would be having more fun if my boyfriend was paying some attention to me."

Kendall sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about Logan."

Jo sighed as well and said, "Look. I get that Logan is your friend and that because he got hurt you're worried about him. But don't you think he's been milking this whole, "oh I was injured poor me" bit, a little to long?"

Shock and fury raged through Kendall at her words. "Jo. Logan almost _died_. He almost died saving me. How can you say that?"

Jo sighed and rolled her eyes, replying, "I'm just saying that he should toughen up a bit. I know he's the weakest out of all of you, but honestly...he just seems so useless sometimes."

Kendall's mouth fell open in shock before he slammed down his drink and started headed towards the

door.

"Where are you going?" Jo shouted to him.

Kendall turned back, hand on the door knob, "Out of here before I say something I might not regret."

Kendall stalked back to his apartment with fury written on his face. He couldn't _believe_ Jo. Logan was amazing. He was sweet, and funny and so smart. He was so much fun to be around and Kendall had been petrified for so long that he was going to live the rest of his life without him.

Stalking into the apartment he saw his mother sitting on the orange couch channel surfing. She turned to him with surprise and stood up to greet him. "Hi honey! Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Kendall sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to say. Finally he settled with, "I was just...worried about Logan. Is he okay?"

Mrs. Knight gave a sad smile and said, "Oh honey. He's asleep. If you go in just be quiet okay?"

Kendall nodded and started to turn, but turned back to his mother and said, "D-do you think he will be all right?"

Mama Knight smiled and went over to her son, pulling him close and saying, "Honey. As long as that boy has the support of his friends and family, he will get through anything."

Kendall hugged her close and nodded, whispering a thank you before letting go and heading towards his room.

He went in and shut the door quietly behind him. After taking off his jacket and placing it on his own bed he turned to Logan who was curled up and facing away from Kendall, towards the side wall.

He was muttering in his sleep words that Kendall couldn't understand.

Kendall sat at the edge of Logan's bed, resting a hand on Logan's back as he whispered quietly "Logan I wish you would just talk to me. I want to help you but I don't know how."

After a few moments, Logan turned towards Kendall. Kendall jumped in surprise at that, but then realized his friends eyes were still closed and he was breathing hard. His face was contorted in pain and he was clenching the bedsheets tight.

Worried, Kendall leaned down and placed a hand on Logan's shoulders to gently shake him, "Logan." he said, hoping to wake up his friend in pain.

Suddenly Logan's eyes opened but, then shut until they were half lidded. He took a deep breath and whispered, "No. Kendall no. I love you. I need you. Please. Please don't leave me. I love you so much. Please." And Kendall was shocked when Logan reached forward, grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him.

Kendall sat frozen for a moment, unsure what to do, but then somehow everything clicked into place, and he slid his arms around Logan's back, pulling him close and kissing him with just as much passion and energy.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Logan finally pulled away. Eyes still hazy and half shut, he whispered one more time, "I love you." then slumped against Kendall, out cold.

Kendall sat in shock, holding onto his friend and breathing heavily, surprised and confused as to what just happened here.

Logan was in _love_ with him?

He pressed his lips together in a frown, wondering when this happened and how the hell could he be so dense as to not see it?

And, most importantly...how did he feel about it?

Maneuvering the two of them Kendall slid into bed with Logan, pulling him close and looking up at the ceiling, letting his thoughts go through the quiet process of discerning what this new found information meant for him and the rest of their little family here in 2J. Logan snuggled up to Kendall, breathing easier as his head lay across Kendall's chest.

Kendall spent a long, _long_ time thinking. A good couple hours. He considered his own feelings, how he felt for Logan, Jo...guys and girls in general. He wondered what his life would be like with either one of them, his _reputation._

He thought about what his mother and Katie would say, though he knew they would support whatever he chose to do, he had no doubt. He thought about the band and what could happen if things went bad...or great?

Then...when it got down to it...when he realized none of that mattered except, really, how did he feel about Logan?

Did _he_ love Logan?

Kendall looked down at the sweet face of Logan, one hand desperately clutching Kendall's shirt as he slept peacefully, unbeknownst to Kendall, for the first time in weeks. Kendall ran a hand along Logan's face, smiling when the boy murmuring a bit, shifted, then breathed out Kendall's name.

Did he love Logan back?

When the answer finally dawned on him along with the rising rays of the sun, Kendall's face broke out into a wide, happy smile.

* * *

><p>Logan moaned as he threw a hand over his eyes, turning away from the harsh bright Californian sunlight streaming in through the window. His head throbbed and his body ached. But mostly, his heart hurt the worst. This morning he awoke to the realization that last nights dream was the first and last time he would ever be able to indulge in the love he felt for Kendall.<p>

But...no more. Curling his hand into a fist he took a deep breath. No. It was time. Time to let go. To move on from wanting Kendall. He had to get used to the fact that he and Kendall were never meant to be in this world, and that he was destined to find love elsewhere.

He also knew he had to get his priorities straight. He was done with being scared. No more fear. No more trembling. He had to suck it up and get his act together. He had to many responsibilities to maintain to let his emotions get the better of him. He would not let his friendship, the band, his _future_ suffer because he was scared of what was probably just a very, _very_ realistic, painful and possibly traumatizing dream.

No.

He was done with wanting Kendall.

Done with wallowing in the memory of the past.

Just _done._

And with that new found determination, he dragged himself off the bed, tired eyes still closed, and stood.

And then he walked straight into a wall.

"Ow! Ah! What the-" Bringing his hand to his head to rube the newly forming bruise, he opened his eyes and once they focused from the tiredness he realized that the beds had been moved. Turning around he saw that the beds hadn't just been moved, they had been _pushed together_ into one single giant bed.

"What-?" Logan began regarding the rest of the room. The small desk that separated the beds were now on the far left side next to the wall so there were room for the beds. The two smaller bureau near the closet, one for each boy, was now replaced with one larger bureau that resembled the brown one in Kendall's mothers room. Logan walked over to it and opened the first drawer, revealing his and Kendall's clothes mixed together.

The room itself had been completely cleaned. Not that it was dirty to begin with, but when Logan opened the closet his and Kendall's clothing was also mixed together, their stuff shelved in accordance above and below the closet.

Even Kendall's hockey stick and gear were off to the side while Logan's mounds of books and telescope leaned against the wall next to it.

"Oh my God. Did I go into another dimension?" Logan muttered to himself. He stumbled out of the room and into the rest of the apartment, which was currently empty, but it all looked normal to him, nothing different.

Deciding this would be better contemplated after he peed, he stumbled into the bathroom to relieve himself. Afterward, he looked at himself in the mirror, but everything looked the same, nothing different.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered, leaning his head against the mirror trying to understand why his room was so different. He heard the front door open, then close, and was almost afraid to venture out to see if he really had ended up somewhere new again.

He left the bathroom and saw Kendall coming out of their bedroom, a nervous expression on his face as he looked around the apartment. His expression changed to relief when his eyes settled on Logan.

He stalked over to the boy and said, "Logie! Hey! How're you feeling?"

Logan replied, "Um. Oh. Ok I gu-uh hey what?" When Kendall reached him he leaned down and picked up Logan bridal style, shocking the smaller boy greatly.

"K-Kendall!" Logan exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the boy tight, now afraid of being dropped at such a height. He had forgotten that Kendall was so damn tall.

"You really shouldn't be moving around so much Logie. You have a fever you know." Kendall said as he headed to the bedroom.

"I-I do?" Logan asked, confused as Kendall laid him back on the bed, pulling the sheets over him.

Kendall nodded. "My mom and I checked last night. But if you're feeling better it should have gone down by now." He turned and started to head towards the bedroom door, then turned back, "Don't move. Wait for me okay?"

Logan nodded, then realized he hadn't asked Kendall about the room yet, but the blond was out of the door already. Heaving a sigh and shaking his head, so incredibly confused, Logan waited patiently until Kendall came back into the room, a bowl of something warm in one hand and a tall glass of milk in the other.

"Um...Kendall?" Logan asked as Kendall handed him the bowl and realized it was warm oatmeal with raisins and brown sugar.

Kendall placed the glass of milk on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed with Logan.

"You have nothing in your stomach. So eat." Kendall said, looking at Logan expectantly.

Still immensely confused, Logan nodded and began bringing the spoon to his mouth, enjoying the food, but still feeling uncomfortable by Kendall staring at him silently.

After he was done he put the bowl aside and began, "Um...so the room-"

But Kendall cut him off and turned to the milk, "Don't forget that."

Biting his lip to prevent him from saying anything he might regret, Logan reached over and grabbed the milk, downing it in a few big gulps.

After he was done he opened his mouth to ask Kendall, but the taller boy grabbed the empty bowl and glass and quickly left the room.

Logan let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back onto the pillows, of which there were now two extra in addition to the original ones that belonged to each boy.

Kendall came back into the room a minute later and sat on the end of the bed near Logan's feet, a mischievous grin adorned on his features.

"So..." Logan began, waiting to see if Kendall was going to interrupt him again. When the boy remained silent, Logan continued, "So...the room. It's...different."

Kendall nodded. "I figured it would be better."

"Better for what?"

"For us."

Logan waited for Kendall to continue, and when he didn't he scrambled to find some level ground with the boy. "And you decided to do this...after the party?"

Kendall shook his head, "I went to the party, but I left pretty soon after. I came back here."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Was it kinda lame?"

Kendall shrugged. "I just wasn't feeling it. Anyways I was worried about you."

Logan could feel his face rise with heat and looked away, "I-I'm sorry. You didn't have to leave because of me..."

Kendall leaned forward and grasped Logan's hand. Logan completely froze at this movement.

"I left because I wanted to. I came back here and you were having a bad dream."

Logan frowned and bit his lip, not meeting Kendall's eyes. The blond boy shifted so he was closer to Logan, hands still connected,

"You've been having a lot of bad dreams, haven't you Logan?"

"Um..." Logan began, not knowing what to say.

"I wish you told me. And I hope you'll tell me what they are about. But, it's all right. It will probably get better now that were sharing a bed." He paused, "You did get a lot better after I laid with you last night."

Logan's eyes shot up in confusion, "What? You did what? Wait...you...you want to...share a...with me?"

Kendall was now seated next to Logan, his smile never faltering. "Yep."

Logan let out a breath, "Kendall. You gotta help me here. I'm so confused."

Kendall placed a hand under Logan's chin and said, "You kissed me last night."

Again, Logan's whole body froze.

"Oh-uh. I-must have been dreaming about Phoebe Nachee again...s-sorry about that-"

But Kendall cut him off with a shake of his head.

"You told me you loved me. You said my name."

Logan froze _again._ His hands grasped the bedsheets and he knew his heart was about ready to give out on him. Then in an instant he tried to pull away, muttering, "I'm sorry" and "Please don't hate me."

But Kendall had been expecting this reaction and had already begun snaking his arms around the boy, pulling him back in close.

"It's okay Logan. Shh. Relax." Kendall placed his other hand on Logan's stomach to rube gentle circles on it, whispering quietly into the boys ear.

Logan was in tears. "I-I'm sorry Kendall. It just happened and I understand if you don't want to share rooms with me anymore because it weird's you out and-" but Logan's rambling was cut off as Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan.

Logan let out a pitiful little whine of surprise and flailed his hands around helplessly as Kendall kissed him deeply, swiping his tongue against Logan's to gain access into his mouth.

Surprised, Logan opened his mouth gently to allow Kendall access in and was grateful for this act, because he felt Kendall snake his hand into Logan's hair, pulling him in close.

After a few moments they broke away for air, breathing heavily.

"K-K-Kendall." Logan stuttered, trembling in the boys arms.

"Mmm?" Kendall hummed, nuzzling his nose in Logan's hair along with gentle kisses.

"I-I think I'm gonna throw up."

Kendall's eyes shot open, then he laughed and pulled the boy so he was laying flat on his back on the bed with Kendall straddling him.

"No your not. You need to keep that food in you. You have barely eaten anything in a while and what you did eat you threw up yesterday." Kendall leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Logan's forehead.

Logan was literally shaking he was freaking out to much to understand what was going on.

"Kendall. Whats going on right now?" Logan asked, petrified his friend was messing with him.

Kendall shrugged and said, "This is my way of saying...I want to be with you Logan."

Logan's breath caught in his throat and he choked out a few unintelligible words.

_This can't be real. Couldn't be true._

Finally finding his voice, "What? W-why now? Why me? I-I'm not anything special. I'm not good enough for you." Logan whispered, faintly remembering Jo's words.

Kendall's eyes furrowed and he said, "Who the hell told you that?"

But Logan shook his head and turned away, tears filling his eyes. He just couldn't believe this was happening, that it was real.

"Logan. Look at me." Kendall demanded, but Logan shut his eyes refusing to look at Kendall. He was so convinced this could never be, that even with Kendall caresses and kisses, he still couldn't wrap his mind around this possibility.

"Please Kendall." Logan begged, unable to take it if the boy was lying, but Kendall grabbed the boys chin and forced him to look up at him.

"You are so beautiful." Kendall said, smiling when Logan gasped at his words, "I'm such an idiot that I didn't see it sooner. I didn't even...it didn't even click until you kissed me. Then it was like...all the puzzle pieces fell into place, and I didn't even realize the puzzle was broken in the first place. You make me so happy Logan. And I want to make you happy to. So, if you'll have me, I would love to be your boyfriend."

Tears were streaming down Logan's face and he was breathing hard because he couldn't understand how something amazing like this was happening.

Though Kendall was seriously worried about breaking the poor boy beneath him, he knew the words needed to be said to convince Logan how he felt.

"I love you Logan." Kendall said.

...and Logan just broke down.

Kendall gathered the sobbing boy into his arms. Kendall felt like a jerk for making Logan wait so long for him to figure it out, but he promised himself that he would make it up to his raven haired beauty every day he was alive.

After a few minutes Kendall pulled the now quieted down boy back a bit, whipping away his tears and kissed him gently, "I'm not wrong here am I? You want to be together right?"

Logan gave a small laugh and nodded his head, still not quite believing this could be true.

"Just making sure. Cause I definitely told you that I loved you and...I didn't hear anything back..." he began fishing with a smile, trying to lighten the mood and make Logan smile as well.

Logan swallowed deep and stared into Kendall's expectant eyes.

"I-I love you to." Logan whispered, clutching onto Kendall's shirt, "I love you even though I still can't believe this is happening."

Kendall raised an eyebrow and smirked at Logan. "Still huh? Now what can I do to prove that my heart belongs to you?" he said in a sneaky manner, then began to kiss Logan's neck gently, nipping and teasing the flesh.

Logan took in a deep breath at Kendall's actions, moaning and sighing. Then Kendall's castless hand was between his legs, palming at the hardening flesh.

"Oh! K-Kendall!" Logan exclaimed and the next thing he knew Kendall was laying him down back on the bed. Logan shifted as Kendall's hands began traveling downwards caressing his body slightly. Logan grasped onto the bedsheets, afraid to touch Kendall. He was afraid to even breathe, in case he woke from this amazing dream he had somehow fallen into.

Kendall, however, seemed to sense his unease and looked up from his assault on Logan's neck to smile and say, "You know you wanna touch me."

Logan smirked and hesitantly ran his hands through Kendall's hair. Kendall kissed Logan again before pulling his shirt up to near his neck to expose the soft flesh underneath.

Logan closed his eyes and focused on Kendall's sweet, soft touches along his stomach and abdomen. Logan was so glad that there were no scars to remind him of the awful time with Jo. Instead he pushed those memories away by opening his eyes and watching Kendall lavish his body with his tongue. He dipped his tongue into Logan's belly button, earning a giggle and light squeal from the brunette before continuing his administrations.

Placing two hands on Logan's waist band to his sweatpants, he looked up at the boy for consent. With a

thick swallow, Logan nodded and Kendall pulled down the pants, letting the slightly hardened member pop up to attention. With a smirk, Kendall made his way back up to Logan to help him with this shirt. Logan trembled again when he realized he was completely naked beneath a fully clothed Kendall. Kendall placed a hand beneath Logan's head and with the other began to lightly stroke Logan's member with his castless hand.

"Ngh. K-Kendall!" Logan moaned as Kendall leaned forward to take Logan's lips against his own.

After getting the member to full mast, Kendall kissed his way down Logan's body until reaching the hardened flesh, taking it into his mouth without hesitation.

Logan threw his head back in pleasure and let out a grunt as the warm heat enveloped him. He had never felt anything so damn good, and the fact that it was his beloved doing this to him made it all the better.

Kendall bobbed his head up and down, twisting his tightened lips against the flesh causing Logan to breathe heavily and whimper out Kendall's name. He was completely loosing his mind to the pleasure and never wanted it to stop. One hand grasped onto Kendall's hair while the other grasped the bedsheets.

But Kendall lifted his head and, while still stroking Logan, said, "Logan. Look at me. Now." Adhering to his command, through the fog of pleasure, Logan lifted his head and turned to Kendall. "Tell me again."

Already knowing what he meant, Logan chocked out,"I-I love you Kendall."

And with that Kendall brushed his thumb over the tip of Logan's member and with a shout of his name, Logan came hard.

Kendall watched in awe as Logan came undone under Kendall's administrations. He couldn't believe that he was the one to do this to him.

"Fucking gorgeous Logan." Kendall said.

Logan, breathing hard from the best orgasm of his life, could barely find the strength to blush at his now boyfriends words.

Kendall leaned down so he was flush against Logan and began grinding his painfully hard member against Logan's hip in a continuous rhythm. Logan tentatively wrapped his arms around Kendall, while the blond buried his hands in Logan's hair, pulling him close for a kiss.

It wasn't long before Kendall broke away to bury his face in Logan's shoulder, biting a bit as he moaned as he came.

Laying still for a moment, both boys gained their breaths back. Eventually Kendall pulled away, which earned a little whimper from Logan.

"Just relax." Kendall said, pulling off his clothes and using his t-shirt to wipe up the mess they made.

After he tossed their soiled clothes into a hamper, Kendall pulled Logan up so they were laying next to each other at the head of the bed, entwined naked legs and limbs.

"Sleep. Now." Kendall muttered, nuzzling the brunette. Logan blushed and nodded, rather tired after the exertions.

Kendall muttered, "Next time. Next time I can't wait to see your mouth on my cock." Logan blushed and buried his face in Kendall's chest, "I just need some sleep. Didn't get any all night."

Logan looked back up, "What? Why not?"

Kendall pulled him close to give him a quick kiss, "I was redecorating the room now that were couple."

Logan gave Kendall a watery smile before leaning over and kissing him again.

_Wait...couple?_

Logan shot up quickly and turned to Kendall with fear etched onto his face. How could he forget?

"Jo. Oh my God. What about Jo?"

His heart was still rapidly beating as Kendall gathered Logan back in his arms, saying "Shh. Just relax. Don't worry about it."

Logan took three deep breaths, trying to calm his shuddering.

"I broke up with her earlier this morning."

Yeah. Logan was pretty sure he was going to throw up again.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later...<em>

Logan paced the length of the Palm woods pool nervously. It was past dusk, and the city of L.A. had settled into its usual nighttime hum.

The pool was mostly empty. Only a small group of people hanging around the fire pit with Guitar Dude singing some Beatles songs. _Blackbird_ filled the air, but the sweet alto song did nothing to calm Logan's nerves.

Kendall and he had been dating for almost a month now and Logan couldn't fathom ever being happier. Granted, after that morning he and Kendall got together, he had spent a good amount of time freaking out about many different things. The band, their friends, family...Jo.

Apparently Kendall had broken up with Jo before Logan awoke the morning they became a couple. When the topic had been brought up, Kendall raised an eyebrow and said, "Logan...really. Can you ever see me cheating?" Logan said nothing, but hoped that he fell into that category of 'never to be cheated on by Kendall.'

Jo apparently had taken it...rather hard.

Their break up fight had acquired certain labels, such as 'epic', 'frightening' and 'world war III'. Logan, of course, panicked, which was reasonable considering the last time he got involved in a Jo and Kendall break up, he sorta _died._

So, for Logan to take the road that involved hiding every time Jo came within eyesight, perhaps squeaking a bit in fear during the process, it was rather understandable, for him at least.

Kendall and the others just chalked it up to Logan being sensitive and feeling guilty that Kendall left Jo for him, and Logan had no problem letting them think that.

He was just to busy focusing on not hyperventilating every time he saw a butter knife at the dinner table.

Yet, other than the occasional panic attacks, his and Kendall's relationship had been going along fine. They were always going on dates or just hanging out together. They both had seem to fallen into the roles of boyfriends rather easily and without any problems.

Which actually brought him here, to this night. Kendall was on his way back to the Palm Woods from Roque records, re-recording a solo he had during a song with Kat's Krew for their sophomore album. Kendall and he were going ice skating to celebrate the new November month, and their one month anniversary. Logan had gotten a text from Kendall minutes ago, saying he was on his way and to meet him by the pool.

Logan's current nerves, however, stemmed from a recent conversation he had with Mama Knight earlier that day.

Apparently, while Logan was at the library this morning, Kendall had awkwardly come to James with some questions about sex that just ended up with them getting into a small brawl that with a broken lamp and a dent in the wall. Uneventful considering who lived in their little apartment and damage that could have been instilled.

James, though, went to Mama knight about it, who then came to Logan with some questions involving her son and their sex life.

Most awkward conversation _ever..._

Though he and Kendall hadn't 'gone all way' yet, it was apparent that Kendall was thinking about it. Which made Logan very nervous, because he wasn't sure he was ready.

It had nothing to do with the sex really. Both boys had gotten very good at using each other for their release with all the passion and love two people could give. What worried Logan was he was still unsure of Kendall's real feelings for him. Though Kendall told him time and time again that he loved him, Logan knew that there could just as easily be a part of him that is just confused or wanting to experiment. Logan couldn't stand the thought of loosing Kendall, especially if the boy ends up taking another piece of him.

"Enjoy it now. It wont last." Letting out a shriek that some may consider unmanly, Logan jumped a bit and spun around, coming face to face with Jo.

She was wearing a normal, human outfit of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt, but no matter what she wore, Logan would always see the evil demon he had once been tortured by.

_Don't freak out. It's human Jo. She can't hurt you.._.

"He's just going to get bored with you and move on. He did it with me, and he _will_ do it with you."

_Ouch...okay. So maybe she **can** hurt you..._

"Um..." Logan started, not sure what to say. It was weird how Jo seemed to pluck out his worst fears at the moment.

"Don't get comfortable Logan. If he broke up with me, than he will definitely dump you before you know it."

Logan cleared his throat, trying to muster up some bravery, and said, "I-I don't think so Jo..."

But Jo was on a roll and there was no stopping her. She took a step closer, narrowing her eyes in anger, daring the boy to challenge her words.

"Face it Logan. You're boring. You dress like a nerd professor. You both have nothing in common. And frankly, Kendall is going to want to settle down and get married at some point, have kids. And no matter how faggy you act, you're not going to be able to give him what he needs. So just give it up Logan. It's. Not. _Happening."_

Logan's mouth dropped open in surprise. He couldn't believe what Jo was saying. His heart broke because on some level he _knew_ what she said was true. Kendall was going to get bored with him. He was going to want more than Logan could give him, no matter how hard he tried.

"You...you don't know that Jo..." He tired again, but it was no use.

"Oh I do know it Logan. You know he used to make fun of you with me? Nerdy Logan. Boring Logan. He used to say the only person you'd end up with is a calculator."

Logan's eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to believe it. He backed up until his legs hit one of the lounge chairs and he had to sit down, his heart breaking even more.

"I'm just trying to spare you the pain I'm going through Logan. No matter what he says, he's just lying. He used to say that that he felt sorry for you Logan. And let's face it Logan...you _are_ pretty pathetic."

Logan might have been able to ward off the horrible things Jo was saying if it wasn't for her voice. The terrible angelic voice that held the same tone that haunted his dreams at night. The voice that held the awful words that brought the pain. A terrible sneering mixed with blood.

And that voice was sucking him into the darkness he had thought he had escaped...

_Worthless._

_Useless_

_Boring..._

"Jo!" Logan's face shot up to see Kendall stalking over to the two of them, his face set in anger. Logan had to clench his fists shut to keep them from trembling to hard.

Jo swung back to face Kendall, surprise on her face. "Kendall..." She started, but Kendall stalked past her to kneel in front of Logan, cradling his crying lovers face in his hands.

Logan clenched his eyes shut and turned away, unable to look into Kendall's eyes, afraid to see truth written in each orb.

"Logan. Logan look at me." Kendall instructed and pulled Logan's face forward to meet him. Logan resisted a bit, but Kendall was to strong and again said, "Open your eyes and look at me Logan."

"Kendall..." Jo started again but Kendall turned to her sharply.

"Shut up!"

Jo jumped back in surprise at his tone of voice, and frowned when Kendall turned back to Logan.

Biting his lip, knowing more tears would fall when he opened them, but there was no way to say no to Kendall, Logan slowly opened his eyes. Kendall gasped at the fear and pain he held, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead gently, trying to reassure the boy he loved, before standing and regarding a trembling Jo.

"You bitch." He seethed, stepping forward threateningly "How could you say those things to him? What the hell has he ever done to you?"

Jo took in a shuddering breath, chest full of fear at the wrath Kendall held in his eyes. "I was just telling him the truth. If you let me go so easily, whats to stop you from doing the same to him?"

Kendall gave a humorless scoff and shot back, "The difference is...I love him. Not you. And nothing you just said was the truth."

Jo opened her mouth to argue but Kendall stepped closer to her, drawing himself to full height, which was a good three feet higher than her, and his voice grew so low, almost to a growl, as he said, "If I ever see you talking to Logan again...even a fucking hello...I swear to you...you _will_ regret it."

Jo gave out a little squeak, turned and ran into the hotel.

Logan watched in awe at the scenario that had just played out in front of him.

_Did...did Kendall's eyes glow yellow just a bit?_

Taking three deep breaths to calm himself down, Kendall turned to Logan and resumed his position of kneeling in front of the shaking boy. Tentatively laying his hands on Logan's hips he pulled him closer and said, "I'm sorry. I swear I never said any of those things to her and nothing she said about you was true at all-"

Kendall's words were cut off when Logan leaned over to kiss him. Pulling back after a few moments, Logan gave Kendall a small smile and said, "I know. And...thank you. You have no idea how much what you just did meant to me."

Kendall let out a breath and said, "I'd do anything for you Logan. I mean that."

Logan smiled and nodded his head, "I know Kendall-"

But Kendall shook his head and grabbed Logan's hands, starting into his eyes with an intensity that Logan rarely saw on the boy.

"No Logan. I mean it. I _really_ mean it. I love you so much and when I think about all the time I wasted not realizing it, it makes me want to try all that much harder to be a better boyfriend for you. I never felt that way for any girl...for anyone. You make me so, _so_ happy Logan. I absolutely love being with you. Just talking and touching you, and how you make me feel inside, its the best feeling in the world. I honestly wouldn't know what I would do with out you. I pray every day I never find out."

Logan swallowed back a lump in his throat, surprised at Kendall's words. He never thought he would hear Kendall say these things, and was so grateful that Kendall loved him so much.

"Kendall.." Logan began, and just pulled him in for a kiss, trying to relay how much he felt the same for the boy in this one action.

"You are seriously the best boyfriend ever. I love you _so_ much." Logan said, squeezing Kendall's hands. He was so glad that he now had a protector in real life, and now in his dreams as well. He had a feeling, after watching Kendall finally defeat the monster that represented his worst nightmares, he would be sleeping better from now on.

Lacing his fingers with Logan's, Kendall pulled the shorter boy up, then wrapped an arm around Logan's waist. "Do you still want to go ice skating?"

Logan nodded and smiled, "Then after that...maybe we can try a new sport?" he asked as seductively as he could, giving Kendall a raised eyebrow with a mischievous smile.

Confused, Kendall frowned and said, "A new sport? Like...?"

Quirking his head to the side, Logan said, "Well...it's not a new sport itself. But new to us as...players. Let's see...we'll need some equipment though. Like this..." Logan placed a hand between Kendall's legs, rubbing his member gently and leaning forward to kiss the boys throat.

Kendall let out a shocked grunt and his breath quickened.

"And this..." Logan continued, grabbing Kendall's hand and sliding it across his own butt.

Kendall slid the hand up until it met the back of Logan's head, pulling him in for a deep, long kiss.

Finally pulling back after a few moments, Kendall gasped out, "Okay. Screw ice skating. I like you're sport _way_ better."

With a surprised yelp, Logan suddenly found himself thrown over Kendall's shoulder, being carried up to apartment 2J.

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed, hanging upside down, "You-you don't have to carry me! I can walk you know!"

Using his free hand to swap Logan's butt, Kendall laughed and said, "I know baby. Just call me a wild animal ready to mate."

Logan let out a groan.

_Seriously...When the **hell** is Christmas?_

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a great Halloween. :) <strong>

**Updates for future stories:**

**_The Nightmare Before Love_ One Shots: I will write a little sequel for this story. It will be some one shots for each universe to see what our boys, monster and human, have been up to since we last left them. **

**_Proof Of Love_: Sequel to _Love's Labour_. Logan's trying to prove he's moved on from his parents. Kendall's trying to prove he will love Logan forever. Jame's is trying to prove to Carlo's that he is his one and only. And Gustavo is trying to prove he wont strangle any of them...on purpose. EST. Kogan/Jarlos**

**Note: Already working on this. It will be my next project so I apologize if you don't hear from me for a while. I won't post it until I have a complete first draft written, but on the bright side I will be done with classes soon so I will be able to post more often. Look for this in December.**

_**In the meantime...**_

**One Shots: Songs/Dress up: I already have 3 one shots I'm planning on writing for each story line, but I would love to take requests for ideas of songs you wanna hear the boys sing or outfits you'd like to see the boys wear? PM me or just leave a review when I begin posting for these one shots if anyone is interested. **

**_Let the Music Play_: Song one shot fics. Kogan/Jarlos. I will take requests and recommendations, but I can't guarantee I will get to everyone. **

**_Dressed up in Love_: Dress up one shot fics. Kogan/Jarlos. I will take requests and recommendations, but I can't guarantee I will get to everyone. **

**xoxo BA**


End file.
